Lost
by Joker of Clover
Summary: What happens when your father-the Queens Lion- dies and you must live with your drunk uncle? You have to work with an insane guy who loves coffins? People thinks your a witch? And you witness a fight between a demon and red-headed grim reaper? Yep, your sent to work for Ciel. The question is will Rai live to tell the tell? Not likely...
1. Chapter 1

Prolog: Entering Rae

I'm falling into a deep darkness, not fast, but slowly. It was too slow. When you fall it should be quickly especially with Earth's gravitation. It was too dark, too suffocating. My whole body was numb, the air felt piercing like needles, my mind foggy. I couldn't process where I was or if I was alive. Maybe I was dead? Or am I asleep? How much space is there? When will I stop falling? How did I get here?

The last thought recurred the most. Last I remember I had been studying no I had went to bed I can't remember.

" From here on, you are my faithful guard dog"

" Yes, young master"

Who said that? The voice was too loud, it didn't belong to anyone I knew. My arm hurts now.

Suddenly a bright light filled the dark large room. I think it was a room at least. The light was too bright, I threw up my arm to cover my eyes, and I would hate to be blind.

"I'm coming…"

"DAMN!" with the chair I was sitting on falling backwards, the back of my head came into contact with the, dusty, old, wooden floorboards making a loud dub. Groaning I lifted myself up shaking my head. Looking around I saw I was still in the room assigned to me, the creak in the window glowing a light blue. Outside the sky was grey (like always), rain pounding against the window I had since I came here. I wonder when that window will break. Glancing at the clock in the dark dusty room, it was 4'o'clock in the morning. I smelled the familiar scent of a burned candle, and sure enough on the desk, a candle had stop burning and now was slowly smoking.

Walking to the desk, my alchemy book was open. No, before you start alchemy is not witchcraft! It's umm well umm IT'S JUST NOT OKAY! Anyways I closed it without hesitation and moved on the fix the rest of my desk, placing the hard-earn textbooks in one pile the notes back into it's binding and on another side of the desk. Smiling I notice an envelope on the desk, right where my textbook was.

_Claude _was the only thing written on it.

Sighing I threw the letter away slowly wondering why I spent my time writing to a dead person.

"Rae! Rae! GET DOWN HERE"

I hate to admit it, but I wince at the person's tone knowing the horror awaiting.

**Sup people of the humanoid race! SilverWindAlchemist here! Tell me what you think of this story. Good? Bad? GIVE UP WRITING type bad? Or WRITE MORE BEFORE I HUNT YOU DOWN good?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup! First off thanks to ShadowPrincess for reviewing (and sorry if I spelled your username wrong)! DUDE YOU ARE AWESOME! And I forgot to make a disclaimer, so don't send the cops out on me. And Rae's name might change to Rai depending on the **

**Declaimer: I do not own Black Butler in anyway shape or form. If I did Grell, Ronald and William will be running everything.**

Before my foot even left the last stair, the metal cane whacked me in my side, successfully knocking me into the old rod.

" You idiot! Way ain't the house clean?" as the voice AKA Mick Allstar yelled, the cane hit me again this time across the back. I stood up, and force my face to become indifferent. I could give an answer but that would result in the same thing if I kept my mouth shut.

Family, best thing ever in the Allstar family.

"Because it's four in the morning. I don't usually get up until six."

_Whack!_

"DON'T YA GET SMART!" he yelled using the cane to hit me across the face. Immediately I coughed up blood. Turning on my hurting side I glared and lifted myself up (déjà-vu) just as he wobbled a bit to the side, using that hated metal cane as a support. "Ya, better start…" he trailed off. I could tell he still was drunk, maybe having his hangover, but drunk nonetheless. Hiccupping he swung the cane again, weakly it hit me in the shoulder but it still hurt. "Ya, better get this place… clean" And then he passed out.

'Kill him in his sleep'

'No we are not going to be rude…'

'KIILL HIM NOW'

Okay! So I have conflicting thoughts, get over it. I-I mean I'm not crazy, I'm sure you be having the same thoughts!

At six, after everything was clean and basically the food was burnt (on purpose of course) I was ready to just faint. Instead I slip on my past the waist silver jacket and left the rotten place.

In Whitechapel, you make your money a couple of ways. Either you're a thief, a prostitute, or you work in an Undertaker's shop. I fall under two categories. Anyways we are not here to talk about Whitechapel, we are here to explain my story. That some rude butler's say no one cares.

"Hey, Undertaker! Are-" I started to say but stop when I saw my silver hair boss at the door, standing about a foot or two away from me. Grinning like an insane person

Well, he IS insane so that really wasn't a simile…

"Umm boss?" I said really creep out. I mean it's not everyday your boss grins like a psychopath when you walk inside. Maybe once a month, but not everyday. Undertaker still grin a creepy song-like "Yeeeeeeeessssssss~" coming from him.

"Remember that talk we had last week?" in response Undertaker nodded rapidly.

"Yes sir! It was veeerrrry fun!"

"So what are you doing now?" really at times like these, I feel like the boss. Or mother… yeah boss is better. I cannot see myself being older then Undertaker.

"Invading your personal space~."

I nodded. "Yes you are. Now please give me space." Right after I said that, Undertaker grinned, "I knew he was coming…. Rai, hide in the coffin over there!" he was pointing to one of his "hiding" coffins. I shook my head, "Boss! You need to stop scarring people! It's rude!"

Undertaker frowned. But slowly he grinned.

Let's just say I cannot recall anything other then him grabbing a frying pan, and me going to "sleep"

**Hate it? Love it? Wish I would stop writing? Wish I would keep going?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**Sup! I would like to thank tohru15 for reviewing the second/first chapter of Lost! Okay so right now cause I wanna this right here is an optional chapter where we get some background info on Rai while she's "sleeping". Now if you don't feel like reading you can go onto the next chapter, this WILL reappear later on.**

**Disclaimer: I own Black Butler it would be awesome but sadly I don't.**

I remember when we were still a family. Mum and dad still cared for me, Mick was nicer to me, and I was a noble. Maybe I should've stop with alchemy when I was told to. Then this wouldn't have happen….

It was April. The sun was glaring on all humans, the air was crisp and cold, and I was twelve years. Mr. Claude had taken me out into town for shopping considering my parents were busying themselves with work for the Queen and our business. I remember walking down the stone roads until I reach a creepy looking store. The place was brown, and looked thousands of years old; it was called "Akuma Reading." I didn't know what the first word meant so I asked my family's butler Claude.

"Claude! What does a…a… ummm…." I was having a difficult time saying the unusual word.

"It means Devil Reading Young Highness." He said slightly smirking at the sign. I had titled my head when he walked inside. I didn't want to stand outside so I followed.

That's how I was introduce to Alchemy.

A year had passed since I came to know the wonderful art of alchemy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Jack the ripper

"HOLY-owww!" as I was saying holy, I had bolted up effectively bumping my head on something hard. Laying down I saw I was in a narrow long area, big enough for one body.

A coffin. Go figure.

Sighing I push open the coffin lid. I swear one day I am going to kill Undertaker.

'Then you'll be out a job'

'So? It'll be worth it.'

'Would Claude approve?'

Gods I hate auguring with myself I always lose! Anyway I looked for my crazy boss that I might end up killing.

"Rai, Rai, Rai. Sleeping on the job are we~" speak of the devil. Turning I glared at the Undertaker.

"YOU KNOCKED ME OUT!" The Undertaker shook his head frowning as I got out of the coffin.

"I did no such thing."

"I see the frying pan!" I yelled pointing an accusing finger at the object. Jumping a little the Undertaker threw the burnt object.

"What frying pan?~ I think your seeing thingsss~"

I give up! There is NO point in trying o convince his otherwise! Sighing I grab the broom and did my only job; clean. I am SOOO happy I don't have to freaking clean the bodies (which Undertaker happily does in the back humming.) at five o'clock I was about to leave when Undertaker appear out of nowhere (like always) holding a letter.

"I need you to deliver this to miss Mary~" I knew exactly who he was talking about. Mary Jane Kelly one of the whores that usually does rounds in my neighborhood. Taking the letter I examined it wondering why Undertaker would need to give her a letter. Maybe they had a…

Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!

"Okay…." I said slowly eyeing my boss. He didn't seem like it but….

"Rai, what are you thinking about"

"Nothing too bad…." I replied blinking. Dear god that image is going to stay in place for THE REST OF ME LIFE!

I feel like I should bang my head many times on the coffins. That could get rid of those images.

Undertaker blinked, frowning. "Keep yer mind out the gutters young man!"

Oh did I forget to mention…. Most people think I'm a boy? Yep, somehow I forgot to mention that. You know shoulder length hair will do that. And being a late blossomed….

"Yes sir."

"Give the letter to her at night… around eightish?" Undertaker said. Wait. Hold up a second.

"Have they caught Jack yet?"

Undertaker grinned. "No."

"So your sending me to a whore –who Jack is targeting- and you don't give a damn if I live do you?"

Undertaker acted shock but his grin really betrayed him. "Rai, I only have what's best for you in heart." And that's why you're hand-delivering me to a killer? Thank boss. That means a lot to me.

"If you do it you'll get a raise~"

DAMN YOU UNDERTAKER AND YOUR BRIBES! That's my first thought. My second thought as I passed a boy with an eye patch and a butler in black was 'am I going to hell? Or Heaven?' probealy hell. I havn't been going to church… and my whole family wish that upon me.

So basically I am going to play cards with the devil tommorow.

Yay me right?

"Young master, could that be the killer?" I heard a bristish sounding guy say. I tuned and saw the butler looking at me with red eye.

If they were gold I would say he was Cluade but.

No, Claude is dead. I saw him die.

I killed him.

I killed them.

'No wonder your bound for hell."

**Too chapters in one day. 4 chapters in what three days? I AM AWESOME! Please read and review~**


	5. Chapter 5

***Takes down Gone Fishing sign***** Sup peoples? First off thanks to everyone who fav, followed, or review (or all three or yeah whatever) y'all are awesome! Next if you have either a question, idea, or really want to see something happen in this story Pm me or put it in a review. Or if you want to request something. **

**Now let's watch Rai freak out.**

"Excuse me, sir?" turning I came face to face with the butler in black. I shall call him BB.

Wait one second…

Why would this guy be hanging around an ally at night? Where a prostitute lives around? HOLY CRAP! That's my first thought. My second is I am going to die aren't I?

"Y-yes?" I stuttered grasping the letter in my hand all the tighter. I could feel cold sweat break out on my face, I had to stop myself from screaming and running. BB eyes were.. uh… honey brown? No. They were red. I squinted as I look into the eyes. No human has red eyes. Eh, maybe it was the lighting. I shrugged off the concern before it could actually build up. When I notice BB had started taking again, I paid attention (barley. I was looking at the kid with the eye patch)

"What are you doing out so late?" he asked his tine accusing. Raising my eyebrow I tuned fully towards him, the hand I wasn't holding slipping into my coat's pocket.

"I could ask you the same thing."

The butler smiled (in a non-creepy, non-threaten way). I notice he also was reaching for something in his pocket.

"But I asked you first sir."

"I don't like telling my business to strangers…. Especially one's that look like creepers that like children a tad too much." Oops. I did not mean for that to slip out. BB eyes narrowed but before he could do anything a scram sounded alarming us.

"Sebastian! Ignore him!" the little girl said running towards the source of the scream. Sebastian immediately followed. I lingered for a while. I didn't want to see a killer; I didn't want to be killed. Maybe I could just stay here, no even better go back to Undertaker's and say she died! Yeah that sounds like a plan. Smiling I turned…..

Right when Sebastian (I like BB better) landed in front of me. Screaming I scramble back right past a girl… man…. It ran with a chainsaw, slashing madly at Sebastian who skillfully dodges. Weeell one way out.

I ran towards the spot of murder where I saw the girl being confronted by a woman in red.

Madam Red.

"Why Madam! You're a doctor!" the girl yelled. Red hen replied cruelly "A brat like you would never understand."

That's when she took out a knife (With a red handle) and went to slash down at the girl.

Gasping, I quickly threw myself in front of the girl, using my own knife (dagger) to block the blade. The Madam's eyes open wide like she seen a ghost.

"You."

WHY THE HECK DO BAD GUYS ALWAYS DO THAT?!

"Me" I replied before, kicking the Madam (No respect) I quickly pick up the girl.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU-" okay I really can't put the other part. She started struggling, punching, and having a freak-out time.

Running towards the exit of the alley, I shouted back "SAVING YOU!"

Yeah, she didn't like that answer because she bit my hand. Yelping I kept running.

'You are so dead.'

'I agree'

With a lot of angry yelling, more biting, and weird looks, I finally got to the Undertakers.

Opening the door with a lot of difficultly, I cheered (scream) entering.

It sounded like this "OHMYGODUNDERTAKERISAWJACKTHE RIPPERANDITHOUGHTIWASGONNADI E!"

Undertaker stop eating his biscuit.

"Oh, so you didn't die. And you brought the Earl!"

Blinking I said "What?" Looking at the girl saw she was smirking.

What she said next made me faint.

"You kidnap a noble."

**Not the best but eh. Reviw please and seeya!"**


	6. Chapter 6

'**Ello people of the Humanoid Race! So I have no excuses for not updating, if anything**

**I BLAME THE ALIENS!**

**Further ado the story.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I'm an American that can't draw anything at all.**

You know, I really hate my boss. Why is it every time I faint I'm place in a freaking coffin? Really! It's rude! But right now, I don't feel like opening the lid, or moving to be more precise. But with the lack of air, I think I might have to.

Groaning I push the lid off sitting up like a zombie. My ice blue eyes scan the room, resting on the kid (err, kid? Really I can't tell!) I "saved" drinking tea with Undertaker.

"Oh? So your awake now?" the kid said, his/her one eye glaring at me like I was a pierce of trash. The Undertaker giggled grinning his crazy grin.

"Maybe." I said. Did it make sense to ask me weather or not if I was awake if it's clearly obvious I am? The kid glared more intensely, placing the tea down before standing from his seat on one of the coffins.

"Do not treat me like some commoner!" oh right… before I fainted the kid did say something about being a noble. But then why was the kid dress as a commoner if he wasn't? In fact why was he by a whore's house …..the kid does look young maybe ten?

Oh my lord…..

I dislike my conclusion…. Hopefully it's wrong.

"Okay, calm down kid… sir?" I said in a confuse voice. Should I address his as sir? Or kid? He's younger but of a higher rank. Okay this is confusing! The kid huffed crossing his arms just as the store's door open.

"Sebastian, your late!"

Turning I faced the butler from the alley, Sebby. I'm sorry but I dislike the name Sebastian!

Bowing to his master(mistress?), in a smooth deep voice he said "Apologies my young master, but the reaper gave me more terrible than I thought."

"Did you catch them a least?" the master replied clearly annoyed. Straightening Sebby smiled (which was very creepy.)

"Of course young master. If I couldn't catch the Ripper what kind of butler would I be?"

A normal one. That's what I think my friend. The butler soon turned to me, smile still in place as he approach.

I don't know why but I could faintly hear screams of tortured souls, and the flames of hell in his eyes. When he stopped in front of me he place out his hand.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phantomhive Household."

"Rai… Rai Star." I said slowly shaking his hand. Quicker than I could understand his grip on my hand tighten almost to the point it could break.

Leaning into my ear he whisper so only I could hear the most deadly words that could come from the Butler of Phantomhive.

"Ever touch my master, even just a finger, a breath, or a word, and I will hunt you down and rip your limbs apart. One, by, one."


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay! Back to work! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, read, followed or favorite!**

D-did I really just hear that?! I have to be wrong. But when the grip on my hand tightens and the voice said, "Do you understand?" I knew I had heard correctly. With a gulp I nodded.

Sebastian nodded and pulled back a smile on his face.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Star," he said.

YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT RIGHT AFTER YOU THREATEN SOMEONE!

Nodding I shakily replied, taking a step back. Those red eyes were terrifying to look at, his height even more terrifying.

But, people don't have red eyes….

Well I know it's rude but I'm going to say he's a demon.

"WHAT?!" Turing I look at the little boy, his face frighten and shock. I wonder why. Tilting my head I looked at Undertaker who was laughing very loudly. Finally I look at Sebby.

And the unscary thing happen! His once red eyes were glowing! They were pink and cat-like.

And I said that out loud….. Lord when will I learn?

Turning sharply the boy yelled, lifting his eyepatch, "Sebastian! This is an order! Capture Rai!"

"Yes my lord." When Sebby turned to face me, I don't think anything terrified me more. Cursing I ran into the London streets. The cold air slap against my face as my heart tried to leap out. I couldn't scream, for some reason my voice wasn't allowing me to scream, so I ran.

I could feel the footsteps behind me, slow and steady, at ease and non-panic. I made the mistake of turning around.

Nothing.

That's when ran face-first into Sebastian's chest falling backwards. His eyes still pink and cat-like, a devil's smile lightening his face. I open my mouth to scream but of course it wouldn't come out no matter. I stayed in my throat, having tea with my breath.

Sebastian leaned down, his tower looming over mine. With a sickening smile he said, in a whisper, "Run."

And I did. Turning around I ran my feet clumsy but soon confidant but not really. Sweat came down my forehead, my eyes felt like plates. I didn't look back no matter how much I wanted to. But I did wonder as why there weren't many townspeople out, only buildings lined the road, silence save for the footsteps of my predator.

It wasn't long before I came face to face with a brick wall.

"So you're the witch?" that wasn't Sebastian voice… turning slowly I faced a new threat, a shadow but it had the same eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sup! The not that long awaited chapter of LOST! And guys I might not be able to update all week! Blame my teachers**

**Disclaimer; I WISHED I OWE**

"So you're the witch?" the figure said again, this time a click of its tongue followed. I couldn't make out any of its features since there wasn't any light near. My voice box was still out fishing. As I begun to think how to escape, the figure took its time approaching, the loud _clack_ following every foot fall, and each time my heart skip a beat.

"You've been giving us such a hard time finding little ole you." It said right before a gloved hand it felt like wrap around my throat. It wasn't squeezing, just a threat if I tried to run.

"You were right under our noses, but I guess that grimmywas hell-bent on saving you." It said. Looking into those pink glowing eyes, white fangs glisten. A couple of thoughts (that are actually my own) run through my head.

Witch? I'M AN ALCHEMIST!

Looking for me? What did I do?

Grimmy? Who?

I closed my eyes when I felt the hand squeeze my throat, my air supply cut off quickly.

"It's not as fun when you don't beg or even look~!" the demon complained forcing my head up. I open my eyes for fear of it touching them (or making me a pirate if I live). Time slowed to a stop, the night air stilled, the moon the only witness of my soon to be death as the fangs came closer and closer to my neck.

Maybe when they were an inch away, a slender figure distributed the moon from my vision, soaring right above my soon to be killer, silver glistening in it's hand.

A kitchen knife landed right by head, keeping itself in the brick wall, but not before slicing the killer (I'm going to name him Bob) shoulder. To my surprise Bob sighed letting me go and turning.

"You never let me have fun!" he whine (Maybe his name should be whiner?) blocking my view of my hero. Slowly moving to the right, I saw my hero.

Or is it predator that has another prey in front of you that really it just wants to kill?

Sebastian's eyes were now that red (HOW COME NO ONE NOTICE THAT?!) color. With a shake of his head he said, "If your 'fun' as you call it wasn't my prey then I wouldn't interrfer but the Young Master will like him. So if you don't mind moving."

HE USED PREY~! I should not be happy.

"I would move, but both my bosses are preeeeetttyyy scary. And they want Her." Whiny/Bob said.

And that's how I found myself in between a demon fight.

**I will try to update tomorrow because I don't want to end here. Seeya! When y'all review it makes me want to update faster *****wink, wink*******


	9. Chapter 9

**Like I promise, a new chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed fav followed or even read. Is that the past tense?**

"AHHH!"

_Swish!_

"Come on! I don't want to face my boss."

Yep, so far this is what happened. Sebastian (still like Sebby better) rushed at the other demon, Whiny, but because Whiny is a bitch he used moi as a human shield. When a knife gets not even inch away from your ear you WILL scream. Sebastian was station on a rooftop throwing knifes and forks like crazy, and Whiny (who's arms I happen to be in I dislike this!) was jumping, flipping and doing stuff that really makes me want to throw up.

"Hand over the…. Girl?" even Sebby was confused of my gender now!

Sad face.

I felt Whiny muscles tense and then I felt myself soaring. Through the midnight air towards another ally (fighting takes you a different location).

THAT SON OF A BI# # HOW DARE THAT $ %$%$# *&%%^747 THORW ME!

I expected to meet the wall and die but Sebby was quick enough to catch me while throwing silverware. I scream again loudly.

"Would you stop screaming?" Sebastian asked very irritably. I'm not counting but this is like the 5th time Sebby was close to kidnapping me. And because I am Rai Allstar, just to make his life miserable, I would scream.

Just like if Whiny catches me.

"Hand her to me and I'll take her off your hands~" Whiny said in a convincing voice, batting his eyes at the current demon holding me (Very much dislike this)

"I would but the Young Master is expecting us." Sebby smirked before throwing one last fork (of doom) and jump onto the rooftop. Whiny jump up too blocking the escape. Putting his hands behind his head he sighed, "Man this is bogus. But Hannah really wants the girl."

Anyone else thought negative at that?

Then Whiny smiled, "Or you could call me-"

"Do not say it Daemon!" Sebastian yelled his eyes flashing.

"Why not~ does wittle Seb-Seb dislike big brother?"

If I was being talk to like that I would hate his too…

Sebastian glared and then dropped me like a sack of dog crap. Slipping off (meaning using his mouth. Note to self: NEVER TOUCH SEBBY'S GLOVES!) his gloves he walked towards his brother. With every step the air got stiller and stiller until….

Let's see what Undertaker and Ciel are up to

Ciel glared at the Undertaker from his seat on the boy…. Rai's coffin. He just could not understand how someone, someone who hasn't know Sebastian for more then twenty seconds, know the true nature of the butler. It was impossible! Even the baboons at t he manor did not know..

Granted they are idiots…

Ciel look at the Undertaker who was grinning. "Tell me about this Rai." The young noble demanded. The Undertaker grinned more.

"Rai~ I would love to tell you all about him but~"

"But what Undertaker?"

"But then I would have to know the other side of things but I don't~"

Ciel growled and balled his small fists. What the bloody hell does that mean?! He thought, his mind going back to the boy with very light blonde hair and ice blue eyes. The boy who kidnap him! He will find a punishment!

"Undertaker explain!" Ciel demanded again.

The Undertaker only laughed and went to the back, when he came back he handed the earl a document. Old and brown, Ciel was shock at the title.

'**Allstar Family Genocide!'**

A day after the Phantomhive family murder, Earl and Lady Allstar killed everyone in their manor.

**And a little of Rai's past is reveled, Sebby got a bro, tell em whatcha think! Next chapter I'mma (force) Rai to answer ya'll questions. Think of something really embrassing!**

**SWA out.**


	10. Chapter 1o

**TAHNK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I spelled thanks wrong didn't I? Well! Still! Guys you are the best! I truly thought this was going to be terrible and nobody would read this. But I was proven wrong. SO THANKS YALL! And now for new chappy.**

The air was as still as the dead when Sebastian was near his brother, close enough to lean in to kiss him. I held my breath. Even though Sebastian had his back turn, I could tell by his brother's face that what he was saying wasn't fun, wasn't nice or anything with rainbows and unicorns. Whiny's face twisted in horror right before Sebastian's fist kissed his face. The impact made a loud (meaning America should be able to hear it) BOOOM! Whiny went flying across the roof, flipping in the air, and landing on his face many times. Bricks were torn apart as his face repeatedly hit the rooftop. Sebastian straightens and I could feel his smirk as he said, "Ever call me that again and I WILL kill you, is that understood?"

From the pile that was Daemon, a hand with a thumb up appeared before falling.

I think someone should see if he's still alive.

Turning on his heel, Sebastian faced me, smiling at the psychopath he is. "Time to get you to the Young Master." His eyes turned pick as he said in a low hushed voice "Unless you wish to run some more. It's been a long time since I had a good hunt!" he said still smiling. Gulping I shook my head not trusting my mouth to say anything.

"Good!"

**Again with Undertaker!**

The young noble read the old paper, sweat forming on his brow as he sucked in breath.

It was impossible! How could he-she be alive?! It just couldn't be! Ciel looked at a frowning Undertaker who was shaking his head.

"I do not know either Earl. She never appeared on the too die list."

**Yeah I'm cutting this short. I'm sick and have enough homework to knock out a cow. But first those questions~**

**Rai-Tied to a chair- WHAT THE *****BEEP*******

**SWA: WHAT?! It was the only way! Anyways first question from ShadowPrincess100**

**So, Rai... questions, hm? *evil smile* Well then, can you tell us about your most embarassing moment? And how about that first kiss of yours, hm? Or don't tell me you've yet to kiss anyone? *looking smug* **

**Rai: I refuse to answer!**

**SWA:-holding alchemy books over fire (with science and pre-algebra)- do it or else the books get it!**

**Rai-whimpers- my most embarrassing moment is when I asked Claude to make a baby with my stuff animal… there.**

**SWA: there's still more~**

**Rai-blushes- w-w-w-well, i-i-I never exactly kissed anyone…. DON'T LOOK SO SMUG!**

**SWA-with Undertaker laughing-**

**SWA: okay now from**** wooimmafox1305**

**rai what you think of sebby in look wise**

**RAI:…. He's okay looking,,,,**

**Sebastian Fangirls-outside with pitchforks-**

**SWA: and that concludes the ask Rai section. I'm off to stalk Hetalia characters. Please review, fav, follow, it makes me very happy! Thanks!**

**BTW i do have a poll up. so please vote~**


	11. Chapter 11

… **I ****am completely speechless….. so I will let my inner Happy self out. (I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANYTHING!)**

**OMGOMGOMGOMFG THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO MUCH! I TOTALLY LIKE OMFG THANK YOU!-shot by SWA-**

**What? That was just annoying, but thank you guys so much.^^! So guys that request and question thing is still up. Request will be posted separately.**

All hell broke loose when Sebastian dropped me. No he actually drop me without any regard to my safety! The noble (0f all pirates. I'm going to get in trouble aren't I) walk up to Sebastian and well acted like he was having a baby.

"SEBASTIAN! I ORDER YOU TO CAPTURE RAI!" he screamed.

In case he didn't notice I was capture

**~le flashybacky~**Sebastian walked towards me his smile in place, my own horrified at his smile. In his hands was rope. I know you all (wait…. PEOPLE ARE READING THIS?! Eh, it's a journal go ahead I don't care…. Yes I do….. the voices are getting mad at me.) are thinking the same thing as me.

WHEN THE HECK DID HE GET THE ROPE?!

"I'm simply one hell of a butler."

**~le flashybacky like over~**

Even Sebastian looked confuse at his master. "Young master, I did capture her-him."

See?! There's the confusion again! I am a girl disguised as a boy! Why doesn't anyone understand that!

Okay I see your point.

The noble boy-girl (yes he looks like a girl. It's the face I swear!) Scowled, "I order it a while ago! You took far too long, whoever knows what could happen?*" he said crossing his arms over his cheats.

Really? He was mad about that? What an ungrateful kid!

"Young Master, you were in good hands." Sebastian said.

Now Sebby, I must say, Undertaker shouldn't given a child. That's very unsafe….. Now I see exactly why he was mad.

The noble sighed then looked at me, glaring.

"And you." I don't know why but once again I could hear the devil's laughter from afar. Is that bad? "How dare you kidnap me?! I am a noble!" he yelled. People that are reading this, know when your tied up and someone is standing they will look scary no matter their size.

"I didn't kidnap you! I saved you!" I said. Really even I KNOW that seemed like a kidnapping no matter how you put it. The noble scoffed.

"Put it anyway you like. YOU kidnap ME! I should really hand you over to the Yard." He said. My eyes grow to the size of this journal when he said that. I can't go there, I just can't.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT PEOPLE LIKE THAT DO TO PEOPLE LIKE ME?!"

"No…."

"Not me either, not me either." I said, fear evident in my eyes. The noble sighed.

"well then there's the problem of you knowing about Sebastian…." He trialed off placing his chin in his hand thinking deeply. I looked quickly at Sebastian who was smiling.

Creep.

Sebastian bowed deeply before looking at his master his eyes closed. "Young Master, if I may make a suggestion."

"-sigh- go ahead Sebastian."

"We are under staff at the manor." The noble looked at the demon with wide eyes-eye- before a sinister smirk come upon his face, his eyes laughing.

"Your right, we are." Now he turned towards me, a sly smirk on his face. "You'll work as a butler?" now he looked unsure! "Maid? Doesn't matter, as of tomorrow you'll work for me. Sebastian untie her. I want to have some tea."

If any of you are wondering Undertaker was in the back eating a biscuit.

When I arrived back to my place of living, Mick wasn't anywhere in the house. "Must be in the bar." I said aloud moving up the stairs. The wooden stairs creak under my weight.

Sighing I open the attic door…. But what disturb me the most was the fact when I left it was neat now it was a mess. In the middle of the room, there was a note with the words,

"I WILL FIND YOU

Ps. Don't fight me, I hate fighting."

WHAT KIND OF KIDNAP LETTER IS THAT?!

With the pirate noble… I mean ciel and Sebby

"Young Master, you look troubled." The butler of the Phantomhive Manor said in a fake worry tone looking at Ciel. The young boy sighed, turning his head from his sleeping aunt to his demon butler.

"That girl…. Is Rai Allstar. She didn't die like her family. I want to know more."

**Okay. Longest chappy so far. Btw in my headcannon I find it that Ciel get's mad at Sebastian if he takes too long with an order (also he get's scared). So tell me what y'all think vote on the poll and let's do that lone question (wooimmafix1305 your request will… be posted sometime this year…. Yeah…)**

**Anyways! **

**Hmmm okay *not beliving* well is there any moment in which claude got really mad at you and how the heck havn't you had your first kiss unless... You was it for claude ;D**

**Rai: umm well…. Once I refused to eat the food he gave me so I fed it to my dog….. and threw some at him…. And threw a fork…and glass….. and maybe a knife…. I'M ONLY 15! N-n-n-n-no! -blushing-**

**Well seeya guys! Btw I won't be updating for a week. T_T I'm sad too. Seeya! Reviews make me happy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'M BACK FROM STALKING PRUSSIA! It was fun, up until Germany started chasing me. Something about 'touching his things' yeah. So anyways let's get this chapter up and running questions are open for every chapter can be anything and the poll is still up. So now you read.**

Imagine, everyday for three years your always the first to wake up and if your not then you get beaten by a metal cane, the night before you're the ball in a game of Demon Catch, your threaten by a demon and someone destroyed your room. Now tell me how freaky it would be to wake up to sun usually hidden by an old curtain until you open it? Yeah that's how I'm felt that morning.

"Good Morning Miss Rai." Sebby said smiling very creepily at me, still in the position of pulling apart my curtains to let the damn sun in. I looked at him with wide eyes. Sighing and walking over to my closet he open it and went through my clothes pulling out an old button up shirt (white of course) an old black vest and a pair of pants quite similar to Sebastian's.

In fact that whole outfit is similar to Sebby's.

"Come now Rai. Get washed and dress and we'll depart shortly after."

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!" I screamed breaking out of my daze. Sebastian turned towards me and titled his head, putting a figure to his mouth, "If I couldn't enter a house quietly to get the new worker what kind of butler would I be?"

Getting out of the old crappy bed I mumbled "A very very normal one."

"I heard that." He replied.

A total of thirty minutes past when I exited the older-then-your-grandmother's-grandmother-bathroom , Sebastian was waiting.

Flipping pages from my alchemy book.

I could lie and say I rushed at him and took the book away but I kind of feel I shouldn't so I'll be truthful. I stood there like a wall as he smiled looking through the book.

The same way **she **did. My mouth was dry and I could feel the cold sweat breakout. A scream was going off in my head along with insults.

'I didn't mean to…'

A hit.

'I'm sorry'

An insult.

'How dare you disgrace this family you worthless runt!'

I shook my head wanting to banish those thoughts but they kept coming like bullets faster and faster, the room started to spin a little, I couldn't tell where I was anymore.

"Rai?" Sebastian voice broke through mumbled through the yelling, screams and loud sounds of a gun going off. I tried to focus but it was a little hard. I could hardly make out his face but I somewhat mange. he was just very blurry.

"Yes?" I whisper then repeated it louder. He gave me a suspicions look but then smiled placing the book back down on the forever messy desk.

"Shall I inform your Uncle of our departure while you pack?" dear god, how could I forget about Mick?! My stomach twisted and turned wildly. I thought for a second 'he couldn't do anything if I'm away' well that's not true.

Mick is an Allstar. They-we-they has ways of making people pay dearly.

"N-no…. yes?" I didn't know if I should or not. Maybe leave without telling. Yeah then he couldn't find me! That is great!

All good thoughts came to an end when I turned my head.

Metal cane in hand and leaning heavily against the door frame, his rifle in hand, Mick Allstar targeted at Sebastian.

**Short? I think so! Anyways again that lone question. Dude I will get your request up…. Before zombies take over!**

**Rai; Meaning never.**

**Question****: What would be the best day ever?**

**Rai: sitting in a forest by a stream and reading alchemy books…. Which will never happen.**

**SWA: Ya bet. Now guys question should I make the chapters longer meaning longer waiting for updates or keep it like this? And is Rai a Mary-sue (which happens to be the poll question….) so review and become one with mother Russia da?**

…**. I wish I own Hetalia… no one would be safe…**


	13. Chapter 13

What chapter is this? 13 okay.

**YO SUP PLAYA?! Poland, I love you so. Anyways report: Posted a Hetalia fanfiction Land of Lincoln and an Alice In Wonderland. So updates for Lost might be a bit slower (and my bro's B-day is coming up so I have to make the pos- I mean Red Vs Blue fic too…) so yeah sorry! Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed fav or followed! And a special thanks to wooimmafox1305 and ****Paxloria who told me about the mistakes I made last chapter. ^_^' thanks a lot! If you ever see a mistake please point it out! I'm not exactly the brightest person in the world. TO CHAPTER 13!**

**Note: 'japples japples ENFIA!' ? Voice.**

"Who are yer?!" Mick shouted, the rifle shifting to point at me. I wouldn't be surprise if he 'mistakenly' shot me. I couldn't count the times I was almost used as a target.

You know? Now I understand how Claude felt.

Sebastian smiled (like a creep) before bowing deeply. Mick pointed the rifle at him; from where I was standing I could see Mick's hand shaking slightly, his finger near the trigger of the weapon.

"I'm Sebastian Michaelis. Butler of the Phantomhive Manor." He said, smiling at Mick with closed eyes. Mick growled loudly like a bear (I should say beast. I do not want to insult bears all around the world.) Before shouting (with spit flying everywhere I might add) "Why are yer here?! Intruder! I'll kill ya!"

Wow Mick. Need a hug?

Sebastian stood up completely, two feet taller then the drunk with a gun. "I'm here to take Rai to the Phantomhive manor where-"

"Who's Rai?!" leave it to him not to know the other person who's money there using and living in the same house name. Apparently Sebby was confused as well. He furrowed his brow and looked in my direction. Mick followed his gaze lowering the gun for a minute also confuse.

"Yer mean Rae?"

"… my name is Rai….." I said in a small voice. Mick furrowed his brow; he was about to yell but a _snap!_ Caught both his and mine attention. Looking at Sebastian, who was holding his pocket watch with a cruel smile, he turned to us. In the same threatening voice as last night his eyes turned pink and looked like a cat's.

"We're behind schedule."

Mick eyes widen as Sebastian took one step forward. With a scream of "DEMON" Mick fired the loaded gun. Sebastian being the demon he is moved his head to the side, the bullet missing him completely. "Now I'm sure you could do better then that sir." Sebastian said continuing forward slowly wanting the fear to take over the victims' brain. Mick felled backwards, his grip tighten on the gun as he fired a second tome missing again.

Mick cursed, trying to stand but his panic brain couldn't function.

'**Always be in control.'**

I winced at the echoing voice in my head. Maybe I should explain that, and I will later. Everything will be explain later…. Maybe.

I couldn't move from where I stood shaking, watching the demon make its way towards Mick. I should help… no I shouldn't. I won't. My heart sped up as Sebastian bended to look my 'uncle' in the face smiling sadistically at his prey. What Mick said next sealed his fate.

"I'll kill you and your mast-"

The sound of flesh being torn open, the look of shock on Mick's face and the blood was terrifying. Sebastian obviously didn't care; with a smirk he said "Never threaten the Young Master."

After saying those words he crushed the heart in his hand.

**Really morbid chapter….**

**-Shrugs- eh not my fault.**

**Rai: YES IT IS! YOU'RE WRITING THE DAMN THING!**

**Again not my fault.**

**Anyway that question:**

**Rai if you could bring one person back who would it be ?**

**Rai: considering my uncle just died, both my parents are dead I would have to say Claude.**

**SWA: -starts laughing- dude someone that's dead-**

**Rai; what Clau-**

**SWA: CODE ENFIA!**

**-mission impossible starts playing. And Undertaker comes down on from the roof on those spy line things and knocks out Rai with frying pan-**

**Undertaker: I love my job~**

**SWA: I do too… peace you guys! Have fun be safe and annoy your teachers!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! This chapter was supposed to be updated today April 11****th**** but my flash drive didn't save it for some reason so yeah**

**And then I procrastinated for about a week**

**Like I always say thanks a lot guys and wooimmafox3105 your request is up!**

I really wanted to run when Sebastian turned to face me flicking his hand to get some of the fresh red blood off his glove, but it would be futile. Being human does have its disadvantages. One of those being I can't out run a demon. The demon was smirking at me probably amused at my terrified look, I would too if I was a superior demon looking down on they're prey.

"Come now! No more dilling dallying. I can only imagine the young master." Sebastian said smirking and walking towards the door after tossing me my suitcase (which was already to fall apart.) I admit. I scowled deeply at his smirk, I hated it. I don't know why but I do. I followed the demon down the old stairs (if there was fat person walking down or up the stairs would fall in. That's how bad they are.) Past the bare living room. Mick was hardly ever here so why buy chairs and tables when he could sit at the old pub drinking away his sorrows.

Outside the sky was clear (for once) of clouds, there was no rain (are we in England?) and hardly anyone was on the street. Well everyone in White chapel worked at night. In front of the house there was a carriage, a good metal one. Sebastian was already climbing into it when someone grabbed my arm and started dragging me away their nails digging into my skin.

I wince and looked at the mad person grumbling leading me through the alley to the 'usual place'.

"I know ya not doing what I think ya doing." Sandy Oval said roughly releasing me. Sandy was one of the local whores, who treated me like the daughter she had before her old husband died. Without the money, she had to give up her daughter to the orphanage and take up prostitution. One thing is she gets mad really easily. Second thing is she assumes easily too...

So what do you think she thinks about a man not local coming out my house in the morning?

Shaking my head I said "Of course not Ma'am" in my most respectfully tone. If I know anything, do not disrespect Sandy Oval. She will beat you to a pulp.

"Then why he coming this early? And why'd you get home so late last night?" I shook slightly and said, "Well Undertaker-"

"The old crook" she hates Undertaker if you couldn't tell...

"Wanted me to take a letter to Mary Jane." Sandy held up her hand and say with angry laced in her tone.

"Ya saying, the crazy old man you work for, sent you to a whore while a damn killer was going around?!" I guess that makes sense to be mad at... I coughed into my fist to clear my throat before nodding. Sandy punched her hand into her other open palm, she mutter in a low dangerous voice.

Meaning sometimes today, Undertaker will be beat up...

"Now explain the man coming out yer house." and if I don't explain that, I'll be the one getting beat. I nervously laughed a bit before hurrying saying "Well on my way to Mary Jane's I saw this kid-who happen to be noble- and his butler-the man that came out- and Jack the Ripper attacked and she was about to attack him so I grabbed him and ran. I didn't know he was an n-"

"Rai Allstar!" Sandy yelled. "Did ya just say JACK THE FUCKING RIPPER ATTACKED YOU?!" God, please save us all from Sandy's wrath... Please? Thanks. With a squeaked I nodded remembering her exact words when she learned of the serial killer.

-La Flashback-  
I was sitting on one of the chairs in Sandy's apartment, a wet cloth pressed against my cheek soaked in water and blood. It was storming outside; Mick was in his drunken rage, screaming at me.

"HOW COULD YOU KILL THEM YA MONSTER?!"

Usually his insult hardly hurt me but now, being called a monster was the truth the most, even though they died two years ago and Sandy kept trying to convince me I didn't kill them. In his drunken rage, Mick had grabbed a knife and well cut my cheek. Survival instincts, I ran to Sandy's the pain still fresh with the tears hidden by the rain.

I was looking down at the hot steaming tea, many thoughts running through my head despite Sandy's reassuring words.

'I killed them.'

'No they killed themselves dear.'

'I killed Claude'

'No they killed Claude'

'I'm a monster.'

'No, yer're an angel born to two demons.'

'I'm a monster...'

'Yer not dear. Stop saying that.'

'But it's true.'

I shook my head, trying to stop the pervious conversation. Sandy had just left to do her job. I hated her job, she wasn't meant to be one of those whores. I tried offering to give her my money but she would shake her head and say "Girl, I wouldn't be independent if I did that now would I?" always all the time.

When she did come back, she kicked open the door and went into a rage.

"THAT SON OF A FU**ING BI*CH I WILL MURDER THAT MURDER IF IT'S THE LAST DAMN THING I DO!" she yelled throwing off her soaked coat and shoes. I stared at her as she continues with her insults and yelling until she looked at me. Shaking her head she sat by me and held my hands. I remember how cold and wet hers glared for a moment before punching her fist into her other open hands were. She sighed deeply and made me look at her. With determination she said, "I'll being this thing to justice if it's the last thing I'll do." she hated anything that broke the law.

"They were set here for a reason." she would often say when she found out about well... Yeah let's this under 'one of the many things I need to explain later but not right now' section.

-End of Flashback-

Squeaking I nodded not trusting my voice. When I heard the bear-like growl I will admit I felt bad for whatever was going to have to take Sandy's wrath. If she was allowed to she would've join the royal army, one of her dreams that was cut away by her gender.

"Get on with yer story." she said still growling loudly.

"A-a-and-

"Stop stuttering and speak up."

"And then I kind of kidnap the n-noble. SANDY I TRUELY THOUGHT I WAS SAVING HIM! And took him to Undertakers so he threaten to call the Yard on me unless I went to work under him..." I finish close to shaking with fear from Sandy's vicious glare.

"What noble did you 'save'?" see when Sandy Oval says something like that, you know she thinks you kidnap the noble Phantomhive even though you were saving him but nope! Everyone thinks you're a kid-

"Rai ya thinking with yer mouth again." Sandy said shaking me a bit. Do I have to explain that one? No? Good.

"Oh sorry..." Sandy sighed and glared at me, her beautiful sea green eyes forcing every part of me to feel on fire and to pay attention. Her voice commanded every particle and organism to shut up and pay attention because she ain't joking.

"Rai Allstar, ya going to help the Phantomhive boy in his quest whether you like or not. Ye got yourself into this mess and I ain't helping ya get out this time."

I blinked. How did Sandy know about Ciel's 'quest'? Right when I was about to ask her, she walked off with one sentence that I couldn't comprehend until later.

"Let the Cards be with you miss Alchemist."

**Okay! So super crappy ending, filler chapter and a new mystery! Guys please tell me how this is going. Also next chapter we get to see Daemon's POV (and how things went with his bosses) and then Ciel's! Btw in this fic Madam Red doesn't die….. FOR THE QUESTION OF LAST CHAPTER!**

**Makeup?**


	15. Chapter 15

Daemon POV

The air was still, stiff, and suffocation. No one at the long rectangular table spoke, no one really breathed only glared at each other. They knew what was coming once their "boss" walks through the door and they report the information they gained.

Which was nothing new.

At the table were three demons with purple hair, triplets sitting by each other at one side of the table. The three merely looked at each other not saying a word like usual. By them (well, to be truthful three feet away) was a girl with silvery blue hair snoozing slightly. Coiling on her arm was a snake hissing at the triplets warning them. On the opposite side was one lone demon. His hair was raven black and in an I-just-got-out-of-bed-but-gave-my-hair-two-brushes style. His ruby eyes looking at the Snake Witch, but ears listening to the soft approaching footsteps.

Daemon couldn't really stay still; he was tapping his foot in a rhyme to a new song from the twenty-first century. 'Why couldn't I stay there?' he thought leaning back in the chair to look at the ceiling's red tiles. 'If I had I wouldn't have to see them.'

But with everything came consequences.

And his would be, being hunted down, RIP to pieces and fed to that damn snake that kept hissing at him.

... But really, he's not going to lie and say this meeting will be the best ever! Yeah at the end everyone going to get a new Iphone-wait sorry 21st century, this is the 18th- everyone gonna get cookies and milk and sing songs while getting massages. Nope. At the end, everyone's getting their ass whoop.

Especially the time demon.

With a gulp, said demon sat up right in his chair when the double doors slammed open.

"BOSS! IT WAS ALL SNAKE BITCH FALUT! SHE-SHE KEPT ME FROM LEAVING ON TIME AND WHEN I-"

"STOP YER BLABBING!"

Oh, it was only the bitch-he meant "witch"... Nah bitch- of the west. Dressed in one of her best clothing, Luna went to sit on the same side at the standing demon growling lowly.

"I'm not pleased to see you either." the demon said sitting down. The "green-eyed beauty" glared at him.

With a yawn, the Snake Charmer glanced at the time demon, "Well she didn't try to sell out her teammate."

"Your not my teammate." the time demon growled just at the doors open again.

"Indeed Sora is your teammate Daemon. Your all in this contest together." the 'Boss' said holding the two giant (really, who needs doors THAT big?) apart still.

Luna growled looking at the head demon. "Then there ain't no contest if we have ta work together!" she protested throwing a mencing glare at her "teammates."

"Honey, I don't want to work with you either." Daemon said to the witch smirking. He succeeded in making her mad.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

Sora flipped her hair over her shoulder before saying, "Have some dencey. Yelling at the table? How rude." her snake Wadjet hissed, showing its agreement with his master.

Luna slammed her hands down onto the table causing it to shake a little, "You damn charmer best shut your mouth before I-"

"We do have a meeting in progress people." the bi-spectacular demon said moving to stand at the head of the table, behind him another demon-a tan one with lavender hair in braid- stood, her hands folded in front of her. With that remake the Time Demon, Witch and Charmer looked at each other showing their fear. This didn't go unnoticed by the soul sucking pest.

"Sora, please report."

Sora giggles nervously and tried to not scream and run as she said "W-well, you see Boss. She hasn't been coming to the shop recently so I say uh the type of Alchemy she's study-"

The head demon glared fixing his glasses, "Nothing new I suppose then?" with a gulp the charmer nodded, Wadjet silent. With a sigh the demon turned his head towards the other younger demon.

"What about you Daemon?"

'I feel like you hate my guts.' the demon thought slightly shaking. Scratching the back of his head he said, "Oh yeah! I got a-a bunch of new information! A-and it's so much I-I can't tell you!" pretty much, everyone sighed deeply annoyed by the lazy demon.

"If you didn't get anything worthy too report, keep your mouth shut or you'll lose talking privileges." the head demon sighed. See! Right there! That just proves the damn demon hates his guts! Shrugging, Daemon leaned back in his chair, placing his feet on the table.

"Disgusting vermin..." Luna mumbled before standing with a smirk. "I'll have y'all know, I actually found sumthin' out." the room was quiet, not out of respect but out of shock.

"She be going to the Phantomhive today and stayin." Luna finished sitting back down.

Daemon's eye twitched. How the hell did the bitch get that info before him?!

Oh yeah, someone is going down.

The Charmer yawned before settling her head in her arms, "Oh weeeellll~ Loon is going to win~"

"Not so." the head demon said fixing his rectangular glasses. After glancing at the three recruits who were looking at him like he was (in Daemon's mind anyway) dressed in a sparkly pink cheerleader outfit and dancing like a stripper on the table singing the gay Barbie song. "You still need to capture her. We all know Michelis won't allow anyone close to that pItchic manor."

This pipe the time demon's interest, "So we need a spy?" at the nod, Daemon stood up quickly the chair falling behind "I'LL DO IT!"

"CLAUDE! GET YOUR BLOODY ASS UP HER!" The 13 year old Alois Trancy yelled.

"Goddamit..." Claude muttered before leaving... "I want to kill that kid so much!" Hannah followed him nodding, "we all do."

Ciel POV

Ciel Phantomhive was NOT mad.

He was NOT angry.

He was NOT irritated.

No these didn't even begin to describe how he felt at the moment. On the brown desk, files, documents, evidence, and newspaper piled it. The noble was brushing his thumb across his family ring over and over again as if that would bring light to his situation.

It was stupid but he actually was hoping it would.

Ciel was at his limit. Sebastian had left an hour ago to retrieve the girl-Rai? Was that her, err or was it a boy, name?- leaving the boy with three idiots and Tankana. His breakfast was burnt to a crisp, his tea was disgusting and not to mention tea was spilled on him by "accident" burning hot tea if we want to get into details.

Sometimes he wonders to himself, why hasn't he killed them yet? Hmmmm... Maybe later... Maybe later.

"Crash! Clank! Bang! Boom!" Or maybe now.

Growling the one-eyed boy went back to the current (14th) newspaper.

"After the horrific tragedy of the Phantomhive family on December 14th 1816, a day later the well-known Allstar family experience a fate similar Scotland Yard says, "The manor was filled with blood and bodies." Lady and Lord Allstar killed everyone in the manor including their self's for unknown reasons. Their daughter, Rai Allstar, is currently in critical care. Her doctor the noble Madam Red says it's not possible for the girl to live. This tragedy, called the Allstar Genocide, has brought the Allstars' down from their nobility."

Ciel sighed. The only thing different form the other 13 articles he read is the wording.

'Maybe I could get more information from her.' Ciel thought laying back in his chair. Many questions were running through the Queen's Guard dog head. 'Why had they done it? What was the purpose? What do they gain?' and he couldn't find out anything. With a growl he placed his head back into his hands.

'I will find out.'

Back to Rai's POV

Jogging back to where the carriage was last, I didn't see the demonic butler. Maybe it's just me but this is so rude! Go off for ten seconds and next thing you know Sebby is gone. Pouting, I walked closer to the carriage. Maybe he had went inside while waiting?

Nope. There were only empty seats. "Sebastian?" I called out hoping he would hear me. 'Maybe he's behind the carriage!' I thought as I went around the vehicle

Nope. One of two things must have happen. Either Sebby turned invisible and is about to kill me or he lefted.

That basturd!

Well I have two options too! A) Go back/to Undertaker's or B) stay outside and wait for him. I'm going to leave now.

Chuckling like a mental person, I started to walk towards the Undertaker. Do I need to say the next part?

"Oof!" was the sound I made when I feel backwards. Sebastian chuckled and offers his hand to me. Knocking his hand to the side I clumsily stood dusting myself off. "God man! Any sense of dencey?" I mumbled.

"We are late." He stated simply grabbing my shoulder and steering me towards the carriage. Yanking open the door, he pushed me in and closed the door, going to sit in the front to steer the horses.

**'Kill him.'**

I have time so I'll explain that-the voice. You see, I think about a month after I started practicing alchemy a voice appeared in my head-wait can a voice appear? No I don't think so... Lack of a better word-it appeared. At first it was helping with alchemy telling what I did wrong my only teacher. But soon...

**'I SAID KILL HIM'**

Yeah... It got a bit violent over the years. The books on alchemy never mention a voice but my theory (the only thing I have) is some alchemist have voices to guide them.

While we're on the subject let's discussed what alchemy is! Alchemy is an art of magic for humans. Humans are capable of doing some forms of magic, but it differs from person to person.

Reason 1 for why I can't perform anything!

Sad face.

The carriage went over a bump knocking me out my thoughts.

"Hey Sebby? Why weren't you waiting at the carriage when I got there?" I yelled hoping he would hear me. I need to know if he has some kind of invisibility

"Don't call me Sebby, witch." He replied.

"I'M AN ALCHEMIST!" I yelled punching the cushion padding.

"Secondly it's none of your concern why I wasn't waiting for you." Sebby (I SHALL FOREVER CALL HIM SEBBY) said a sigh following. He acts like I'm a pest!  
**  
'You are.'**

"Oh shut up you." I was speaking to both of them for your information. Sebastian chuckle and the voice growled like a dog. Or wolf. I would say wolf.

Settling more into the seat I glanced outside to see our area so far. We lefted London and now were in an area with a bunch of tall trees, sometimes blocking the sun, and a dirt road going straight. Sighing, I crossed my arms. This is the first time I've been out the city in two years...

And I just adjusted...

Crap.

Soon the carriage came to a stop in front of manor bigger then... Ummm well a half a block of London's houses. It was a dusty white, with an eerie feel and air to it. Opening the door on my own I started walking towards the manor. I could hear Sebastian's footsteps but right now I couldn't tear my eyes away.

The Phantomhive manor.

How come I feel like I've been here before?

**SUP?! Thanks you all for your reviews fav and follows! (And reading this even... I STILL DON'T KNOW IF THAT'S THE FREAKING PAST TENSE) Anyways because I'm an American I forgot last chapter****'s question from (the only person that asks the questions... YOUR AWESOME DUDE!) wooimmafox1305. Sorry buddy...**

Last chapter's question:

Makeup?

Rai: Never.

Sandy-behind her nodding smirking-

this chapter: how do you think it'll be working at Phantomhive?

Rai:...-thoughts of pure chaos, demons every corner and a giant boiling pot- Weird.

**SWA****: Said that's the truth...-grins creepily- and to improve this  
section of this story-**

Rai: people actually read this?

SWA: I've added-

Rai: Meaning kidnap-

SWA: the other OC'S!

Daemon:... I threaten to come where you live and let me on.

SWA: Reasons- no one cares. SO SEEYA GUYS LATER!

SilverWindAlchemist Out...


	16. Chapter 16

**Yo! Guys, thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites and for even reading this story... (I'm giving up trying to find how to spell the past tense of read.) It makes me happy. Remember kids:**

Santa breaks in- wrong message...

Reviews and request are awesomely appreciated! Off to LOST!

I couldn't shake the feeling of being here before. Staring intensely at the castle like manor, I couldn't tell where or when I came here if I did but... It's a feeling. Silently sighing I blinked. Right now wasn't the time to daydream, now was time to pay attention to the demon who is talking and I'm not listening... Yeah that's a problem.

"... Are you even listening?" Sebby sighed, his head resting on his hand to massage his forehead. Gulping I nodded.

"O-of course I am!" I lied smiling too hard. Sebby only sighed once more before looking at me with a listen-or-else-I'll-have-to-get-my-gloves-bloody look.

"Let me reiterate. You will be silent as we enter the manor and will be silent until the young master asks of you to speak. Is that clear Miss Rai?" wow, he said silent twice.

He must want me to be silent.

'Scream.' that little voice in my said, the word echoing. Choosing to ignore the voice I shrugged and nodded to Sebastian.

"Of course!" I said cheerfully following the smirking butler to the grand doors. Sebby opened the doors like he done many times before (or maybe not. It just looked like it. Maybe Ciel forces Sebastian to stay inside all day and then at night Sebastian goes around drinking blood... That makes sense.) And walked inside. As I entered, that feeling of being here before didn't shake if anything it grew.

'Scream.' the voice said this time a bit louder and in a commanding tone. I started thinking really annoying things, like Undertaker, to try and punish it but it only repeated the word.

My head started to hurt, maybe pay back? With a shaky breath I continued to follow Sebastian into the study of Phantomhive.

Daemon Pov:

The air was tense and dry as the three beings looked at each other. Daemon was not happy about the current arrangement but even if they change it he would hate it considering he was with the bitch and the lazy bitch.

"I ain't so happy either ya twit." Luna said to him her blonde hair free from its usual bun.

"Go take some grammar lessons. And English too while your at it." Daemon replied breaking the twig in his hand, his normal honey red eyes turning a pink color.

"I don't see why you two are sooo mad." Sora said laying on her stomach kicking her feet in the air. "You get the easily part! Isn't that right Widjet?" The snake hissed loudly lurching at the Time Demon.

"Control that thing!"

"Not my fault she hates you." Sora said as if it was Daemon attacked the poor snake.

Luna snapped her fingers to get their attention. "I swear with you two its like herding cats! Back to the plan! We ain't got all day!" she yelled at them.

Daemon rolled his eyes "We know the plan. I just dislike it."

"No one cares!"

"I personally dislike it too~"

"Shut up Sora!"

"Hiss!"

"You too snake." Luna finish glaring at all their of her "teammates." damn Claude and his idiotic definition of teammates! She hated these three with a passion. Gritting her teeth she sat down her hand on her cheek.

"Listen ya two. The plan is fail proof and unless ya have a better one speak now or forever hold yer tongues."

"HISS!"

"I hate her too Widjet!"

"Fuck you Luna!"

Daemon glared at the witch intensely. She dared tell the feared demon what to do? Was she insane?!

"Or we could do this..."

Daemon nodded and smile as he listen to the new and improve plan.

'Say hello Seb-Seb big brother's on his way~'

The three bakas POV

"Did you see him did you?"

"Yeah, I gotta say not what I was suspecting!"

"I thought he would be big and scary!"

Behind the corner of the hall were three servants. The first one was Mey-Rin, the maid of the estate. She has maroon hair tied into two pigtails and currently was pressing her palms against

her flaming cheeks. "But he is handsome yes he is!" she exclaimed, looking at the second servant. This one name was Bardroy-or Bard for short- and was the chief of the estate. He had blonde hair and a stubble beard with goggles around his neck. "Oi! He's the enemy! He kidnap the master!" he said glaring at the maid. The third servant, Finnin-or Finny- placed his finger to his chain looking thoughtfully. Finny had blond hair and a younger, innocent appearance and was the gardener of the estate. "But didn't he also save the young master?"

The two other servants looked at him stunned. Bard rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at the ceiling then Finny. "Technically he did, but he-"

"Maybe he was saving him yes?" the maid interpreted imaging the boy protecting her young master (over-doing the muscles and looks.) then of the boy holding her in his arms leaning closer!

Finniann and Bardroy were silently watching as the maid screamed shortly and fainted blood pouring from her nose.

"Mey-Rin!" the gardener shrieked and ran to his fallen comrade side shaking the maid roughly.

"FINNY! CUT THAT OUT!" Bardroy yelled, wrapping his arms around the panicking boy and pulling him away. "YOUR GONNA BREAK HER!" Finnain tilted his head to the side before bursting into more tears.

"IDIDN'TMEANTO!" He repeatly shrieked.

"What are you three doing!?"

Rai POV:

The study held no feeling of warmth, just a room that isn't home to memoires. Before you ask, I was panicking. Maybe it's just me but when a kid with one eye is looking at you like a predator, his butler-who happens to be a demon- just left with a threat in the air I'm sure you would've been scared to.

Right when I thought I was going deaf from the eternal silence, a voice rung out.

"Rai Allstar, daughter of Lord and Lady Allstar correct?"

I could only stare at the boy who was smirking. Before I could confirm his answer he went on. "I suppose there is no point in stalling this any further. You know what I want to know." I shook my head not trusting my voice. I could only suspect what he wanted to know. Ciel leaned back in the chair, his fingers interlace. With a deadly low tone he said the words to confirm my thoughts.

"Tell me about the Allstar Genocide."

**Crappy chapter… next chapter we learn about why Santa is a- again wrong thing. What I meant to say was next chapter we learn about the Allstar Genocide (and why Rai could tell about Sebby~) something I am assuming you all are waiting for! Anyways on to the question! (And very sorry if I offended you wooimmafox1305)**

**What do you think of the servants?**

**Rai: Considering that they haven't figure out the demons nature yet, I will say their idiots.**

**The three bakas: Hey!**

**Thanks to everyone for reading, favorite and following!**

**BY THE WAY READ THE OTHER FANFIC I HAVE UP NOBLE OF HEART! please! i'm begging you!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yo! Thanks y'all for the reviews favs and follows! Btw the words in bold is Rai's narration of THE ALLSTAR GENOCIDE! Let's begin~**

'Allstar Genocide'

'Allstar Genocide'

Those words were (probably) the only words that could freeze my blood and make my mind go hazy. Taking a shaky breath I looked at the smirking boy across from me, his butler back at his side.

"Don't even bother lying, Sebastian will know." he taunted leaning back into his chair. Well that destroyed my plan!

"What do you want to know? Every paper, every document says the same thing. My parents suddenly went crazy and killed everyone in our manor. What else could you possible need to know?" I said glaring at the one-eyed boy. Ciel chuckled before responding amusement in his voice.

"I want to know why they did it."

"I already told you."

Ciel sighed and looked coldly at me, almost like his eyes were made of ice. "I do not believe two people suddenly decide to kill over 20 people including their own daughter and themselves. There has to be a reason." he lowered his voice almost to a whisper his blue eyes still trained on me, "And you know why."

Casting a glance at Sebby I gulp. Demons could detect a lie and he wouldn't hesitate to call me out on it so no point in trying to cover up.

'Stay in control.'

'I already know that.' besides I am in control aren't I?

Ciel smirked before adding, "Or you can not tell us and I'll hand you over to Scotland Yard."

And that made me start talking, evil little kid.

With a sigh I started.

-Le Flashback-  
""**It was two years before the murder of Lady and Lord Phantomhive that my parents begun acting unusual.""**  
**  
**

**""One day, I was sitting in our garden when I heard a loud shriek from father's study which was close to the garden.""**

I stopped playing with my stuff rabbit and looked towards the sound. Father never shrieked, nor did mother or any one at that matter.

""At ten I was naturally curious as to why someone would suddenly shriek, but before I could go and see our other butler Samuel stop me.

"**A vase had broken, that's all." of course I believed it.""**

**""But on the same day, at night I started hearing Claude and father arguing with each other something about a contract ending soon.""**

I remember walking towards the study where the yelling was when Samuel stopped me smiling. Turning me around he said, "Don't worry. Claude's contact with your father is ending."  
**  
**

**""I believe it. The next year I started having these dreams where there was a monster laughing, it repeatedly said it'll raise and I'll be the person to do it.""**

Hannah, our maid-well my mother's personal maid- slammed opened my door and shook me awake. When I woke up she kept saying it was only a dream.  
**  
**

**""Now that I think of it, something was behind her smiling crazy. Finally the last year they were alive something finally make them snap.""**

"Are you kidding me?!"

Thud! Thud! Thud!

I winced at every sound and yell. Now, it was the norm for my parents to yell at each other, the servants but mostly me.

I think the world had stop when the first shot rung out. I remember the screams, the shots, the running everything. I wanted to go out and see what was happening but Claude had opened my door quickly and slammed it glaring at me harshly.

"Get your stuff together and stay quite!" he hissed quietly.  
**  
**

**""When we were going down the stairs, I saw blond hair and knew it was my mother. I ruined everything from there.""  
**

"Mom!" I shouted running from Claude towards my mom. Claude had cursed when she turned around.

**""I won't ever forget my mother image then.""**

Mother was cover in blood; her favorite blue dress was drench in red. Her hands were holding two pistols, confident. Her smile was so more beautiful then any other time.

"Hello sweetie!"

**""I knew when she said that something was wrong. That year she always called me a witch, a disgrace, or anything that's she could think of.""**

Mother lifted one of the guns smile still in place. I stop moving and stared at her.

Bang!

"Claude!" I screamed as my butler fell down to his knees a hole in his head bleeding. I screamed when my mother aimed the other gun. I remember the bullet breaking muscles, and my bone.

"Your going to help Me." was the last words I heard before I fainted.

-end la flashback-

Shakily breathing I looked at the noble his eyes cold like always. I notice whenever I mention Claude, Sebastian eye would twitch.

"Once something is truly gone, it could never be return." Ciel said spinning around in his chair waving his head.

"Sebastian! Leave. Rai! Leave!"

Sebby grabbed my arm forcefully removing me from the room like I was going to refuse to leave.

I could hear his breath in my room when he spoke.

"Stay away from my master."

**Thank you for reading chapter 17 of Lost.**

And now the awesome wooimmafox1305 question:

was there every a time your Stepfather/foster parent was ever nice to you?

Rai: uhhhhh. Nope. Never. Maybe before the Allstar Gen. Wait no never saw him before that. So no.

Again thank you guys for everything! Peace out!

And a notice: Might not be updated for two weeks for I will (uggg that's a lie.) update my other fanfics.

And another notcie, i might be changing my username to Ace of Joker, Joker of Alchemy or something of the sort. Please tell me if this is a good idea or not. HAVE A AWESOME WEEK!


	18. Chapter 18

"Here we are." Sebastian finally said after man-handling me down the staircase and the long dark secretive halls to the large kitchen of the manor. That was expected. Apparently Ciel knows nothing about regular size. At the table were two men and a woman. They looked like they were going over something, quietly whispering among themselves nodding and gasping sharply. The blond one with a stubble beard was doing most of the talking while the other two looked determined as they listen.

"ALRIGHT MEN?!"

"YESSIR!"

"Meyrin Finny Bard? Would you mind giving us your attention?" Sebastian said obviously shocking the three (i mean they DID fall out their chairs screaming "MISTER SEBASTIAN?!") intensely.

**'Be careful...'  
**  
I winced at the all too familiar voice. I don't think I've said it yet but what I wouldn't do to make it be quiet at times! I did what I usually did when it started talking.

I ignore it.

The three servants nodded. Well two of them did, the one with goggles simply starred at me, I couldn't tell what his expression was.  
Sebastian smiled brightly, tilting his head to the side and said friendly and happier then a demon getting to spend time with the devil... Would they be happy with that? I don't know. Maybe?

"This is Rai Allstar, the new butler at our lovely manor." then he smirked as he looked at he, amusement gleaming in his dark red eyes. "Try not to kidnap anyone else." and walked away. Just like that! My eyes went wide as I yelled after him, "I DIDN'T KIDNAP ANYONE!"

Turning around quickly, I suddenly felt like I waltz into a war zone drunker then Mick. The tallest blonde was glaring at me, the other blonde was analyzing me as was the redhead. I must admit I had no idea what to do, hey voice? Wanna give me any ideas? No? Well then.

I coughed into my fist, hopping that way someone would say something and make the tension laced fear fade away. It was suffocating to say the least. Really I could feel sweat beeding down my head the longer the silence stretched.

"Why did you kidnap the young master?!"

I looked up quickly and looked at the two servants less then a foot away from me, glaring intensely a demand for an answer. Squeaking I stepped back waving my hands in front of me.

"I did-"

"Were you planning on selling him?!"

"Wha-"

"You don't look like a boy!"

"Finny that was rude!"

"Oi! We're integrating a criminal! Rudeness is goodness!"

"Wait! You got it-"

"Quiet kidnapper!"

"I did-"

Let's just say this was the most nerve-wrecking experience in my life. And it did not end as quick as I wanted to.

~Ciel~

Ciel ran his hands through his gray blue hair leaning against the chair heavily starring at the ceiling of his study. There was something missing. The girl should have died! But yet here she is, working for him. Sighing his thoughts wonder back to what Undertaker said.

"She never was on the To Die list~"

"Why?" the noble thought out loud. Her parents killed everyone in the manor including themselves, so why did the girl live? Was fate just being lazy that day or is there more? There is. It has to be.

Sitting properly in his chair Ciel recalled Madam Red being surprise to see her, and wasn't she her doctor also? Yes. Yes she was. Wouldn't she know more information then?

Of course. Of course she would. It would help in this puzzle.

"Sebastian!" he boy yelled. It didn't even take a second until the demonic butler appeared by his side, that annoying smirk placed on his face.

"Yes youn-" Ciel didn't have time- well he did but still!- for his charades!

"Go get Madam Red!" Ciel ordered harshly like always. The faster she came the faster he can get on with his investigation! With another swift bow, the butler left to get his assessment done.

It wasn't long until Ciel favorite aunt burst through the door concern for her young nephew in her eyes.

"Ciel what is it?" she asked. She suspected he would never speak to her again, but her she was. But what for? She couldn't tell.

The young boy faced her his fingers interlaced under his chin.

"Nothing to worry about Madam Red. I... I just need to ask you a few questions." Madam Red nodded, knowing full well it was going to be about her days as Jack the Ripper.

"Ciel, I'm still sorry from all t-

"Rai."

Madam Red looked at her nephew, stunned. What could he possible want to know about her? She nodded for him to continue.

Ciel leaned forward, a piece of paper and a pen ready to be used.

"Was she supposed to die?"

Madam Red couldn't help but smile. It was just like him to get right to the point. Madam Red didn't need a lot of time to think back to that fateful day. It wasn't everyday a little 12 year old is rushed into the hospital without a parent or guardian with a bullet wound that should have left her without the use of her arm.

Nodding Red confirmed the answer he already knew.

Ciel wrote that down and thought then asked further, "So how did she live?"

"Ciel, I've honestly been asking that myself for 3 years now and have not gotten any closer to knowing." Red stated sadly. "It's a wonderful thing but a very perplexing one. That bullet should have ended her life but she was up and walking the next week. Even if someone did live through that it should have token a few months."

Ciel nodded leaning back into his chair in thought.

'Another puzzle piece.'

"Anything abnormal?" This question came from the butler.

"As in?" the madam asked. There was too many abnormal things that day.

"Any abnormal behavior? Visitors?"

Madam Red snapped her head up at the latter nodding quickly. "Yes! Yes there was a strange man that came to see her three nights after she was admitted!"

"Please tell us the everything about this visitor." Ciel demanded leaning close determine to hang onto every last word. This could put together some pieces or make the puzzle that much more confusing.

Madam Red put her hand on her chin gazing at the ceiling lost in the past.

"Well the first strange thing about him was his eyes. They were gold."

~Rai~

I sighed happily as I finish getting out my story about how I did not in fact kidnap their young master nor planned to sell his limbs one by one for the highest bid. The three servants nodded at the end, then at each other then said at the same time,: "WELCOME TO THE PHANTOMHIVE MANOR!"

Right in my ear.

After the constant apologizing and that annoying buzzing faded I smiled as they introduce themselves.

"I'm Finnian but everyone calls me Finny! I'm the gardener!" the shorter blonde with bright happy eyes said grinning.

"I'm Mey-Rin! The maid yes I am!" The only other female in the room stated happily slightly jumping. I couldn't see her eyes, those glasses hide them well... But they did have a crack in them.

Finally it was the other blonde man turn.

"I'm Bard. The cook." unlike the others he walked away, slamming the door. Finny and Mey-Rin looked at each, a confuse expression on them both.

"He's usual not like he is not!"

"Yeah! I don't know what's going on!"

"We should find out!"

"Yeah!"

and with that the too rushed off in the direction of the cook.

But my only question now is; WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO?!

**'Survive.' **

**Sup readers?! I'm back and i'm not dead :D! Yes I did decided to change my username. Anyways like always thanks sooo much to everyone who read, reviewed favorite and followed Lost. Without you guys there wouldn't be a story. Remember kiddos!**

Reviews=faster updates!

And advice is greatly appreciated! I really need to know weather this is getting too confusing or boring or terrible! Seeya and have a good morning...

Or night.

Or afternoon.

Anyways PEACE!

Joker of Clover out!


	19. Chapter 19

**~Ciel~**

"He was quite the looker." was the first sentence Madam Red said, holding her chin proudly, smiling while blushing.

"Red!" Ciel roared slamming his hand on the desk. This could be the piece he needs! He wasn't going to wait for delays, he will put this puzzle together faster then anyone or anything!

"Oh simmer down Ciel~ I was just having a little daydream!" Red replies a smile and laugh in the tone. She wasn't actual understanding why her nephew was so interested in her old patient but he was the Queen's guard dog...

"Well, he was also a flirt. I heard on his way to the girl's room he flirted with half the female staff! Oh he was simply something. I'm sure I'll remember him."

-**TO THE PAST!-**

Madam Red watched as the young man walked past, an air of respect and royalty all around him almost commanding her to bow to him and do anything for him whether she wanted to or not. His coat trailed behind him as he turned the corner into Rai Allstar's room.

Red couldn't help but ache in her heart. She has been with that girl since she was born and now she'll be there when she dies. There's no way around it, only a miracle could save her, and Red knows miracles don't happen to those who need them the most.

If they did, where's her nephew? Her sister? Her brother in law? Her baby? Her husband?

Later that day, maybe going on six after performing the last abortion for the day, Red walked past Rai's room where the visitor still was. Alerted and tense, daring the world. She couldn't help but wonder why?

Was he afraid someone would harm her? The girl was in a comma, that she might not come out of, but there were enough guards. Why would anyone want to break into a hospital anyways?

She heard a sigh then what sounded like a punch to the wall. Curious, Red pressed her ear against the wall only hearing some of the words the young man was saying.

"Damnit Jormungand! Can't you do anything as simple...?! It really isn't that hard! Even..."

What? There wasn't anyone else in that room.

Was there?

Red didn't hear the reply but it made the man even more enraged.

"I don't care if there were ... all over, YOU are a... You should have been able to stop that. So what if you're young?! I don't care! Now the... Is damage. Let me... Go to... And... Now before she gets anymore mad..."

Red couldn't understand what was said, some words were mumbled. Shaking her head, scolding herself on listening she walked away but not before she glance back and saw a child leaving the room, an air of gloom around him.

'I must be imaging.' she thought before heading home for the day.  
**  
-TO CIEL'S OFFICE!-**

With a sigh Ciel closed his one eyes and thought over the new information. Someone visited her, someone was named Jormungand. That only added more pieces! Sighing he combed his hair with his hand and looked at his aunt.

"Thank you Madam."

"Ciel, what are you looking for if I may?"

Ciel leaned forward his voice barely above a whisper.

"Answers. Something isn't right about that girl. And I want to know what it is."

Sebastian smirked as he escorted Red out, when he came back that same smirk was etched on his face.

"What?" his master asked irritable, one eyed narrowed.

"I think it's time for us to start learning mythology young master."

**~Rai~**

I stood there. And stood there. And stood there. Really, there wasn't anything for me to do, no one to tell me or anything of the sort. Sighing softly I walked out the kitchen and walked around the manor, facilitating the places would help me when I do have a task to do.

**'You sure became a slave quick.'**

'I'm not.' I thought back. One thing about having a voice in your head: You always have someone to talk to no matter how annoying they are. I can't be alone with it there.

**'Aw. How sweet.' the voice mocked fake flattery. **Something told me if it could, it wouldhave rolled its eyes at me. It had no right to mock me!

**'I actually do. I have more rights then you'll ever know Alchemist.'** the way it said Alchemist made it sound like it was another term for slave. Shaking my head, I stopped walking and looked up to see a portrait of two people, a man and a woman. Tilting my head, I looked at the man more then the woman... He seemed familiar... Somehow.  
**  
'He's not. You never meet him. Forget it.' the voice yelled repeating those words rapidly but despite the words I remember something.  
**

I think I was ten then. I sat on the floor of the other family's manor playing with the younger children, one with blue hair the other with blonde curly hair. My father and his boy's father were whispering harshly, and then turned into harsh talking then yelling. The three of us looked at the two adults.

One of them, the boy's father calmed slightly and looked at my father and said, "Let's go someplace else to finish our... talk."

"You mean someplace I can disprove your statement?" my father said, his fist clenched at his sides.

I don't remember how much time passed before I heard the door slam and my father yelling, "YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT VINCENT! I AM NOT BEING TRICKED!" and we left.

I blinked and shook my head. Now I remember, father was great friends with Vincent Phantomhive.

You know, until that day. I wonder what they were talking about that day.

"He just doesn't seem right."

Looking up I could see the three servants talking, the cook's back to the wall, and a cigarette in his mouth.

"What? How so?" I heard Finnian asked, leaning closer to the cook. Bard shook his head putting one hand on it.

"I'm not sure... But when he entered the kitchen it was like someone... No something else was there too."

"S-something? L-like a g-ghost?" I heard Mey-Rin stutter out, probably shaking with fear. I never felt like there was a ghost around.

'**...-sighs-'**

Yes the voice in my head just sighed. But... I've been around a lot of people for a long time and no one said anything about another presence. If there was, I'm pretty sure Mick wouldn't have minded adding that to all the things that he deemed is wrong with me.

"No... More like... Devil." Bard said, lowering his voice. "It felt too evil to be just a ghost!"

"AHHHHH!" the other two screamed holding onto each other, teeth chattering.

A door slammed and that's when the actually devil said, "What the devil is going on out here?! The Young Master is trying to work!"

"RAI IS A DEMON!"

You can't be serious?!  
**  
'That is simple amazing.'**

**~Yesterday night at the Trancy Manor~**

Samuel sighed as he moved the checker piece up three squares, knowing full well his 'opponent' was lost in thought probably thinking about his "Master Plan" that will fail. He knows it, the three recruits know it, the triplets know it, and even Hannah knows it! The only one that refuses to see it was Claude.

"Your plan is going to fail..." Samuel muttered leaning back in the chair. Crossing his arms. Claude looked up but only briefly before going back to reviewing the plan.

"Its fail proof. Stop complaining."

"Its going to fail."

"How?" the question Samuel kept answering, adding more and more to it.

"He has help, he has an army-that we don't know where they are or who they are- he has no limits-"

"He's weak at the moment-"

"He's gaining power!"

"If we-"

"DAMN THE PLAN CLAUDE!" Samuel yelled slamming his hands down on the table hard, knocking over all the pieces this was always the same way conversations about the plan went, so many times they have this conversations they knew every word. It was stupid, it was tiring, and it was pissing Samuel off. "You're not powerful enough to stop him! No one is! You're smart I'll give you that, but he's better then anyone!"

Claude sighed and fixed his glasses before replying to the comment, "If I don't do this, humanity will cease to exist."

"So?"

"Samuel, if there are no humans, if there is a war, we all will die. It's a lose lose situation." Narrowing his golden eyes he continued, 'and if you have a problem, leave."

Samuel sighed and sat back in his chair running his hand through the already messy black hair. That's when Hannah spoke up, standing by Claude.

"All this to destroy one human." She said.

Claude turned to glare at her. "Do not dare start Hannah." Hannah smiled before saying, "I wasn't going to. But can we think ahead?"

"Like how?"

Samuel looked up, interested what that little tramp had to say to** his **best friend.

'Well, lets say somehow those idiots-"

"WE HEARD THAT!"

"Do manage to destroy the girl. I doubt he'll just stay in that body. What if he has other vessels in waiting?"

Let's say Claude simply left after that mumbling about "redesigning the plan."

**Sup? Thanks to everyone who read, favorite, followed, or review. And actually, reviews do make me write chapters faster! :/ and thanks wooimmafox1305 for catching that mistake**

**So anyways question time!**

**for mey-rin whats it like having another female in the house now?**

**Mey-Rin: another female? –blushes- I thought Rai was a boy yes I did! but it feels wonderful knowing I'm not the only one anymore! Now only if she wasn't a demon…**

**Rai:-faceplam-**

**J.O.C-laughs- oh yeah. Code 4.**

**Undertaker:-spy styled rope from rope, and hits Mey Rin on the head with a frying pan-**

**Remember: I take questions for any character, and request!**

**J.O.C**

**Over and out.**


	20. Chapter 20

Everyone was looking at Sebastian as he simply looked at the three with his signature emotionless face; silence was hanging in the air as everyone waited.

"A demon you say?" Sebastian asked breaking the silence, with a raised eyebrow directed towards me. Gulping I watched as he clapped his hands together, smiling the closed eye smile looking at the other three now.

"If you have time to accuse co-workers to be creatures that are only a tale told to naughty children then you have time to do your jobs." Seb pointed at Finny first and said "Have you finished weeding the inner-courtyard?" now Meyrin "Have all the sheets been laundered?" and finally Bard, "Were you not to be preparing dinner?"

Finny and Meyrin stood up straighter before saluting the demon and running off while Bard simply glared at me before walking to the kitchen muttering under his breath. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Rai..."

Oh crap. Gulping I hesitated before looking up at the demon. Could his voice get any colder? I swear there was ice on the walls next to him!

"Y-yes?" I stuttered. Sebby smirked before walking down the steps slowly with the grace of a killer. I stepped back the closer he got. 'I need to run' I thought but his stare kept me in place.

That or the knowledge I couldn't outrun him.

Dear God, he was going to kill me! Yeah that has to be it! Demon doesn't exactly like me. When Sebby was close- as in where it wouldn't be a problem to rip out my heart- I felt... dizzy. Like all my energy went dead. Please tell me he wasn't eating my soul! Sebastian looked confuse at first but then his eyes widen suddenly.

And that's the last thing I saw before I fainted.

~Sam~  
"And she's gone!" the blond hair demon said throwing up his hands. Claude barely threw a glance in his direction, Hannah simply stayed by Claude's side.

Sam growled and stood walking over the Claude. "AND SHE'S GONE! DIFFERENT DIMENSION! WE CAN'T TR-"

"I understand that." Claude said fixing his glasses. At this rate Alois would wake up, find all the servants downstairs flocking about and kick all their asses.

Or give them stupid tasks.

"Then do something!" Samuel cried slamming down his hands. Claude only looked at him. Sometimes... Samuel and Alois were one of a kind. No wonder Sam get's the best treatment of them all!

"What do you suppose he does?" Hannah said glaring at the hot-headed demon.

Sam shrugged. "Find some way to drag her out. Then kill her! Or-" he directed his gaze towards the demon in charge of the whole plan. "Drop it. Let the Damn thing go."

"Sam, if we do that you know what will happen."

"You act like I actually care what HE does to those insects!"

Claude sighed again, changing the paper he was reviewing to another scout's report. The water around the world WAS rising. More earthquakes. Not a good sign.

"CLAUDE!"

On the other side of the table, Daemon looked at his two allies. "Do either one of know what they're talking about?"

Luna rolled her eyes. "Whatcha think there talkin' 'bout?"

"I don't know! That's why I asked!"

Sora yawned and looked at Daemon. "You are dense. Why did you even sign up for this?"

"Do you even know what this is for?" Luna added raising an eyebrow.

"To get crazy wicked power?" Daemon said -well asked- looking between the two. This time, they both rolled their eyes at his stupidity.

"No idiot. It's to stop Ragnorok." Luna whispered, hoping the three bickering demons wouldn't hear her.

"And that is?" Daemon said, not bothering to whisper. Sora couldn't help but roll her eyes at the poor demon. How could he not know?

"The End of the World."


	21. Chapter 21

With resistance I force myself to open my eyes. I had that dream again, the one where I was falling into darkness. This time, as I fell I could hear cruel laughter accompanied by screams, begs for mercy and ear splitting wails. I still have no idea what was the point of those dreams. Maybe it was a sign? But for what?

Looking around, I found I was in an unfamiliar room. I guess someone took me to a room when I passed out. Have to say, the room wasn't something I expected from Ciel. It was bare, there was only a bed in the whole room. The walls where painted a blinding white with four black as night doors on each wall. Only one had a doorknob. Here is the best part: no windows. None.

Sliding down from the gigantic bed I notice it was freezing in the room. I guess the temperature dropped like a stone. Shivering I open the door in front of me, the only one with a black doorknob.

Ciel must have a thing for black and white...

Stepping into the hallway, I shivered some more. The room was warmer compared to the hallway! Ciel must have decided he wanted to play Jack Frost for awhile.

Weird kid.

The hall was covered by portraits of a serpent in a circle, a giant wolf, a giant, a woman smiling with a manor in the background. All of them surrounding a portrait of a man with an evil smile.

For some reason I sucked in breath at the last one. Why was I scared? I thought. I didn't even know him, but I was ready to run from a picture of him? An image on chains and a bowl flashed in the back of my mind quickly before I could get the full picture.

Shaking my head, I continued down the hall where even more portraits hung. The hall seemed to expend the closer I got to the end. I want to start running when the same laughter from my dream filled the hallway, with taunts whispered.

I need to get out of here, I thought and started running not bothering to glance back.

"Little alchemist."

"Stupid girl."

"You're going to die~"

"It's your fault~"

"All of it."

Flashes of my mother drench in blood went throw my mind. Then Claude dying. Everything as I tripped on the long black carpet landing in a puddle of blood.

Shaking, I sucked in air as I slowly looked to the side to see a empty pair of eye sockets staring at me attached to a grey body of skin.

"Why did you kill me?" The unrecognizable voice said keeping it's eyes trained on me.

"I didn't-" I started to say when the hand twitched and reached out for my leg. With a scream I stood and watch in terror as it stood with it's arms dangling. It looked up and wailed loudly. I cover my ears and look down.

When it stop, I looked up and there was no evidence it even took place.

No blood puddle. No corpse. And the laughter faded slowly.

Where the... Corpse was, now a woman stood. She had a silk blue dress that pooled around her, golden blonde hair and lifeless black eyes with a red tint. She had a fan in her hand closed as she smiled down at me. I recognize her from the first couple of portraits.

"Hello dearest~" she said in a singsong voice opening the fan then closing it. I was still wide-eyed when she tilted her head to the side.

"What's wrong?" she asked. How could she ask that? Didn't she see the Corpse? Didn't she see the blood? Wait, when did she even get there?

I stood, looking past the woman to see if there was another door somewhere along the hall. That would explain her appearance.

"Where am I?" I mange to say looking at the woman after failing to see anything else other then the two walls on either side with no end. No door.

She opened the fan and hid her mouth behind it and said "Hell."

So Sebastian did kill me! I knew he couldn't be trusted! God I really didn't want to die yet!

"Not that hell dear. You're in HelHEIM."

"And where is that?" I asked. I didn't think there was a Helhiem in England. Or what that was first of all.

"..." the woman stayed quite. "Let's have tea shall we?" she finally said smiling like she didn't just avoid a question.

"I would like to know where Helheim is." I pressed on hoping for an answer this time.

She sighed and said "Later dear."

I simply looked at her. Why was she avoiding the question?

"Rai, let me explain."

"How do you know my name?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

With a smile and closing on the fan she said "I know everything about you."

Translation: Crazy Stalker?

"... I'm not a stalker!" she said with a shock look. Well how do you think someone would think if you said "I know everything about you?" Exactly. Stalker.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Do you want to know how you got here or not?" That is a tempting offer... After some quick thinking I nodded a bit hesitant.

The woman smiled and started walking back towards the room, "Great! I do hate this hall." Something we have in common!

Before following her I looked back towards the continuing hallway. Why would someone have a hallway like this anyways? I turned and walked a couple of steps before I heard her.

"Rai! Don't go down any further; you'll loose your mind!" Makes sense but I wanted to keep walking to the end of it. Maybe it leads to something fantastic? Or horrifying. Never mind. Stepping back I ran towards the woman slowing when I caught up with her.

"Why do you have such a long hallway?" I asked resisting the urge to look back. In the back of my head I could hear someone calling my name.

"Its my father's favorite hall. The Hall of Madness." she said smiling. "It goes into ones mind and pick at their fears, and makes illusions... Sometimes."

I raised my eyebrow at that. That was insane but it did just happen to me. "How?" I asked cause last time I checked halls just were there. The women only laughed and open the room I came out of door.

"You'll learn soon." she sing, skipping slightly into the now well furnish room. Now in the room was a square table in the middle with four chairs, two couch pushed against opposite walls and a fireplace. Confuse? So am i.

The woman walked over the wall where the window was and touched it. Moments later a red door appeared and she walked through beckoning me with her pale finger to follow. Slowly I moved from the door to the other door wondering if the floor would open up and swallow me. I mean come on, with everything else going on in this house why not?

I looked through the door before I even thought of walking inside it. It was too dark to see anything. With I sigh I turned around and look back at the empty room.

No doors, no bed, no window, no fireplace, no chairs, no table.

Either stay in the bi-polar room or go through the door where anything could be?

Luckily (or maybe not) the woman hand shot out grabbing me by the vest and pulling me inside the door.

The sight was not pretty on the other side.


	22. Chapter 22

Outside the manor, was a graveyard. Some people have a garden outside, some people have a fountain, and some just don't have anything. But apparently, Helheim residents like to have giant graveyards in front of their homes. And the back too.

The yard was like the Hall of Madness, it went on forever. The soil was a pale purple with a thin fog on the ground, and some in the air. Tombstones stuck up everywhere, some were cracked, some were neatly place, and some where completely uprooted and destroyed. The beautiful music in the background was the wail and moans of reanimated corpses which were walking around mindlessly dressed in full battle armor.

Yep, you read that right.

And we were having tea right in the middle of it. Served by a skeleton butler named Philips...

"Rai? Why haven't you touched your tea?" Hel-as she introduce herself said with a confuse look. I tore my eyes away from the two decaying bodies fighting to look at her with a deadpan look.

"Everyone here is DEAD. The butler is a SKELETON. THIS WHOLE LAND IS A GRAVEYARD!" I screeched with wide eyes. I was sure I was the only one with a beating heart that was about to give out from the shock.

Hel only waved it off and sipped her tea like this wasn't a very concerning issue.

"Get use to it. You'll be coming here more often." she said.

"What?"

Putting the cup down her looked at me with hard eyes.

"Rai, how long have you had a voice in your head?" how did she know about that? I gulped and thought back.

"I think since I was ten?"

"Have you ever wondered why or even how?"

"Of course..."

"What's an alchemist?" she asked as Philips placed cookies on the table. How many people can say they ever seen that before?

"A human that can perform magic?" I asked. That's what it is.. But I was doubting it. Why? My life was centered on it I should know what it is!

Hel simply blinked wide eyed, place her cup down again and laughed. Laughed like that was the funniest thing ever.

So that wasn't it? I gulped. Oh boy, something tells me something bad is about to happen... Anyone else seeing London in flames?

After coming down from her fit she said "THAT'S what he wrote? Father I would be sad if it wasn't so funny."

I didn't understand what she was talking about.

"Dear, An Alchemist is A vessel!" she stated still laughing a bit.

I scoffed and crossed my arms. "Yeah right. A vessel for what?"

"The Higher Plane dwellers." she said glaring.

"Yeah... I think I would know if I as a 'vessel of Higher Plane dwellers." I laughed at the idea. Seriously it would be quite obvious if I was! Hel still glared at me as I laughed.

"Why wouldn't you believe it?"

"Because... It's ridicules!"

"But humans doing 'magic' aren't?"

Okay she got me there. Humans doing magic does sound stupid coming out another person's mouth (especially when they have a graveyard). But a vessel? For Higher Plane dwellers or something? That's just stupid.

Clearing my throat I asked "And who would be a Higher Plane dwellers?"

"Demons, ghost, gods and goddesses." Hel said plainly smirking. "I myself am a demon."

Oh crap.

"W-why d-do they need vessels?" I asked scooting my chair back a bit but the ground made that loud scratching sound that lets everyone know you're trying to move away from them.

"Many reasons. Zeus uses them for his entertainment, Mars uses them to start wars, and Demons uses them to defend territory. I know Artemis uses them to dispatch demons." she said looking up.

I nodded. "So the vessels are a-"

"Nope! They possess that Alchemist for a while." Hel interrupted.

Damn... "How?" because I really need to know how.

"Very simple. Just do it. You see, an Alchemist soul is very weak compare to common human so the Alchemist can have two or more souls. Example if you're possessed by a demon, you can also have a very weak ghost... Although most Higher refuses to share the body."

"So... It's-"

"Oh no! It's very dangerous be a vessel! If you had let me finish I would've kept going. Like I was saying before I was interrupted, the vessel becomes use to having two souls without even knowing that once the Higher leaves, the body weakens along with the original soul from relaying on the other so heavily. The Alchemist can die from that."

"But what-"

"The original soul weakens faster as they grow so of course as children they have enough energy until their teen years when it just goes downhill."

HOW DID SHE KNOW WHAT I WAS ABOUT TO SAY?! I blinked at her and all that information.

"Basically, an Alchemist soul is crap so Higher uses that as an advantage to do what they want?"

"Precisely!"

Okay... That is just freaky. So here comes the big question.

"Am I possessed?"

Hel nodded. "You're special so we're... Reserving you for Loki once he breaks free." she said with a smile that sent chills down my spine. Is there anything more weird then being possessed, then told you're being 'reserved' like a table! I looked down at my hands. They were shaking and pale. What could I expect though?

Sucking in air I looked at Hel. "Why am I here?" in the distance I could hear a loud bell ring slowly.

"Out of time it seems." Hel sighed and clapped her hands chanting something under her breath.

"Wait I-"

Before I could finish I was back in the dream this time looking at two metal doors.

**So Rai is a vessel for Loki! What's behind the two doors? What Higher is reserving her? What will happen next?**

**Short note, updates are going to be inconsistent so yeah.**

Questions:

Mstar13 Is there any pairings with Rai in it? And does this have anything to do with Fullmetal Alchemist?

Rai will not be in any pairings it that could change but I highly doubt it. And there will be some similarity with FMA like Transmutations and The Gate/Truth.


	23. Chapter 23

I'm not going to lie and say I took time to think about what could have been beyond the white metal doors, I didn't. I looked at the doors for a second, and opened them. Yeah real smart Rai right? For all you know there's a demon wolf waiting for lunch. Or maybe there was a completely white room with a train in the middle of the room beyond the doors and lines that went on forever? There was some stands here and there, some of the people here were carrying suitcases complaining or watching the slow-moving clocks.

Slowly I looked behind me, the doors were gone. No backing out now. But what was I even in? I really didn't know anymore. First I was supposed to be a regular noble, then I was working for Undertaker next I was kidnapper-wait no! I saved Ciel whether he'll admit it or not!-now I am a vessel for Loki or something. What's next? Evil angles that want to take over the world?

Like that'll ever happen.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

Riiight. Maybe standing in a middle of a crowd isn't the best place to think about life.

"Oh sorry." I said moving out the way of the blonde man. He looked at me hard, his fierce blue eyes analyzing me like I was a new discovery. Or a freak. Yeah it was later. gulping I looked around nervously. Why was he staring at me?! If he was n such a hurry shouldn't he be going! Oh god what if he was one of those nuts that made it their life goal to put everyone in a coffin?! He's measuring my height isn't he?!

"How did you get here?" the man asked with a raised eyebrow before shaking his head and taking out a small pocket-book from his coat flipping through the pages quickly.

"I'm-"

"Are you in use a of the moment?"

"Uh I-"

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen..." I blinked watching as the man pulled out a large stone hammer from nowhere and begin writing with the handle.

"Name?"

"Ra-"

"Would you answer the questions already?!"

_'I would if you stopped interrupting...'_ I thought with rolling my eyes at hammer-guy. "Rai Allstar." I answered. The man looked up with a curiosity looked putting away the little book this time into his suit's pocket. What worried me was the hammer he was still holding firmy. Why would he even have a hammer? Oh god maybe he killed people with that?! gulping I took a step back.

"Well it was nice meeting you Mr. Hamer guy. We have to do this again!" Then I ran through the crowd. Some looked at me others just stared at the clock but most got into the train. I wonder where it went? From what I've seen other than the nice disappearing doors there wasn't any other way in or out.

I took a glance over my shoulder to see if the guy was following. He wasn't so I slowed down with a silent cheer.

"Which god do you favor?"

I knew shouldn't have cheered! Looking to the side there he was watching me carefully (rightly) expecting me to run again.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" I yelled taking a step back again looking around. No one was paying attention, they all just were waiting.. for what I might never know. The man looked at me hard before saying "I am Thor."

An image of Thor fishing in a middle of a sea flashed through my head quickly leaving a headache behind. Blinking I looked at Thor who had his arms crossed over his chest. Something tells me he was about to start asking questions again...

_**Meanwhile in the Phantomhive Manor**_

Sebastian watched as the girl blinked repeatedly before shaking her head hard. Something was different about her... something the butler couldn't put a finger on. 'Rai' looked at him then looked around the room as if she just entered it.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian asked when he realized she was sniffing the air. Goodness, he has to tell the young master to start checking his employees before hiring them from now on.

"Ó námskeið. Mér finnst allt í lagi*."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in language. Especially Icelandic. 'Why would she need to know that?' He thought before pushing it aside, he would need to tell the Young Master of that later.

"Good, now go help Mey-Rin with the cleaning." He said faking a smile. That maid would need all the help she could get.. knowing her something was already broken. Sebastian watched as the Alchemist tilt her head at him, a look of complete and utter confusion on her face.

"Clean?" she said with some difficultly, the confusion also in her words.

"Yes. Help Mey-Rin with the cleaning."

"Do you not have servants for that?"

The demon looked at the girl long and hard. Didn't she understand she was a servant? She did just met her co-workers. Maybe she had short-term memory lose? No, he highly doubted. She was just being an annoying human he decided before putting on his 'nice' act again.

"You are a servant."

"Right! I forgot.." and with a mumble she said "stupid girl.."

Now why would she call herself stupid?

"Well I'm off to help... Mary... yeah." and then she left walking towards the kitchen with a mischievous grin. Sebastian smirked as he went back to his Young Master.

Humans are just so much fun!

* * *

**Sup? So from here on out Lost will be updated on Mondays and more then likely get two chapters per update. Rai has met a very curious Thor, and which god/goddess/demon/ghost is possessing her? Stay tuned to Lost to find out.**

*** Translation:Ó námskeið. Mér finnst allt í lagi-Oh course. I feel fine. (Icelandic-if this wrong I'm sorry Google translator..)**

**Reason I choose Icelandic is because most of the Norse Mythology (Hint Hint) was made in Iceland.**

**Question Time! From Wooimmafox1305:**

**do you use you mahic to gain money?**

**Rai: I actual can't do much more then push a piece of paper a few inches so no. It's quite sad... #Failure!**

**See y'all next chapter,**

**-Joker of Clover**


	24. Chapter 24

"Then, right as I am about to destroy the beast Hymir, the giant I was fishing with you remember I mentioned him a while ago, cut the line! I will never forget that day! Or the day my father was drunk. That was quite the day!"

I rolled my eyes and leaned my head against the wall of the train that hasn't moved since I have been shoved onto it by (the annoying old man in a young person's body) Thor after he was finished integrating me about my life. I never felt so verbally violated, Hel I didn't even know that could happen! Of the moment Thor was telling ever single last story he knows, making sure to tell the ones with him in it twice. Something tells me this is punishment for 'kidnapping' Ciel.

'I will never do it again, I will never kidnap any other noble child, I will not hurt anything after this, I promise just make this torture stop!'

"Rai, who are you praying to?"

"God." I said taking a deep breath. The bad thing is Thor decided to get the seat closer to the doors while I had the pleasure of getting the wall. Maybe I could knock myself out on this? Yes, then I wouldn't have to listen to his terrible stories every again!

Well maybe for a week if I'm lucky.

"Why? The Train will be leaving any second!" Thor exclaimed. Another bad thing, Thor was incredible big. Like caveman big. So I had the luck of not being able to move without hitting something.

"-sigh- where is it going anyways?" I asked trying to peer over the seat in front of me where two giants were sitting whispering to each other. Thor pulled me down by the back of my shirt with a scolding glance.

"Asgard, Midgard, Muspelheim then the Mortal Realm where I suspect you'll be going to? Or are you going to Asgard?" Thor said.

"Mortal.." I said. I didn't even have the slightest clue to what Asgard was. Nor Midgard. Definitely not Muspelheim know I wouldn't be able to say that. Thor nodded.

"I suspected. This reminds me of another time I was on a Train with an Alchemist as young as yourself. He was a vessel for Ares just coming back from Olympus. He was the one that created gunpowder did you know that? Quite a fascinating fellow that one but not as much as this _other_ one! Now we weren't on a train but he was feeding Neptune's- Rai you are going to hurt yourself if you keep doing that."

"I *BANG* do *BANG* not *BANG* care!" Thor stop me before I could bang my head again. My head actually fitted in the palm of his hand. That's a scary thing when your head fits in someone's hand. With a sigh I leaned back into the pretty comfortable seat waiting for the train to start moving.

Or for Thor to explode suddenly, whichever comes first. Then I would have Thor guts all over me... doesn't matter as long as the bloody stories stop!

There was a jerk that always sent me into the seat in front of me but luckily Thor held me back by the shoulder.

"Ah yes! Finally. I was getting worried the Conductor was killed once more!"

"What?" I said looking the breaded man who was grinning.

"The Conductor was killed before but since we're leaving he has to be alive!" note he said this how someone would say "The milk was spilled". Too completely different things! I glance at the closed doors of the train, as well as the closed windows. Well, I'm trapped inside the Insane Train.

"Let me explain how the Trains work since this is your first time!"

"Fine.." it would be helpful wouldn't it.

"The Trains were invented by the gods for the Alchemists since Alchemists usually visit their god domain for whatever reason. Mine visits for reports! We never have any fun since he doesn't want to hear my amazing stories! Did I ever tell you about the one where Odin yelled at my brother for spilling tea on him? I'll tell you later. Alchemists only take the Trains to leave the domains since some gods like Ares hate their Alchemist. I'll tell about the one where he almost killed this one Alchemists later. The Gates you came through are the only way into the Station which is where the Train resides. Most Alchemist have to wait for a certain time or just don't want to go back! The best thing is when the Train get's to the Alchemist destination they can just get off and be where they last were!"

I blinked and nodded, half of that had went over my head. I started wondering about what I would do when i got back to the Mortal Realm. How would I explain fainting all of sudden? Wait, Sebastian would know if I was lying so that's out. Maybe fear? I doubt it would count as a lie. I smirked as I planned that out.

"Now let me tell you about how I went fishing with Hymir."

_**Meanwhile**_

Somehow the god had managed to find the kitchen where that blonde guy, what his face, was looking at a pile of raw meat a cigarette in his mouth scratching his head. This will be fun~

"ELLO WHAT YOUR FACE!" The Great And Powerful And Awesome And You Get It Already Loki yelled when he was right behind the chef who jumped and turned around quickly wide-eyed. But when he saw how he thought it was he narrowed his eyes.

"What did ya want? I'm busy here!"

"I just wanted to help my good friend What Your Face." he said poking the meat with his-weeeelll Rai's body but eh she ain't here- finger. It was disgusting! So many plans!

"I don't need yer help, now get out!" The chief commanded slapping the possessed girl's hand away from the meat. The god looked from his hand to the angry blonde's face back to his hand then to the fleshy meat, tears started falling from the ice blue eyes.

"I-I-I thought you loved me!" the look on Bardroy's was priceless when the girl/god started heavily crying into his/her hands. The chief eyes were wide as he looked around quickly before looking back at the girl.

"Uh d-don't cry!"

"It's Mey-Rin you love isn't it?!" Loki yelled as he turned around hiding the crazed grin. He couldn't help it, it was just too good to past up.

"N-no-"

"FINNY?! YOU LOVE FINNY?!" He quickly turned around to face the cheif disbeilf all over the god's face, tears still falling down his face.

"NO I-"

"SEBASTION?!" as if on cue, the demon walked through the door annoyence written all over his face.

"Sebastian what?" he asked looking right at Loki. The god narrowed his eyes and (dramatically) stomped to the much older, and taller-why was his Host so damn short? Then again she could be the pirate's height...- demon.

Poking the man in the chest the hardest he could, Loki yelled "How dare you have an affair with my fiancé?!"

"WHAT ARE YA TALKING ABOUT?!" The chief said his cigarette been felled from his mouth. If it was even more possible his eyes were just that more bigger. Bardroy face was also redder than a tomato as he leaned against the counter glaring at the man still poking the butler. Sebastian grabbed the girl's hand with a raised eyebrow. Something was definitely wrong here...

"I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH TALL DARK AND CHEATER!" Loki yelled back yanking his hand away from the confused demon. "Don't touch me!" at this point, he was having trouble keeping from laughing.

"Rai, please calm down." Sebastian said after exchanging a glance with the equally confused chief. It wasn't everyday Sebastian had to deal with... this.

Now was the time.

Loki looked at the two confused. "Calm down from what?"

"CRYIN' AND YELLIN'" Bardroy yelled still red in the face. Looking at him with a raised eyebrow 'Rai' said "What are you talking about? Actually not now I have things to do." and with that the trickster god walked out the kitchen snapping as he did so.

Oh yes he would love it here! He couldn't wait to take over completely!

* * *

**I had way too much fun writing Loki. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favorite!** **Will Rai survive Thor's stories? Will the Phantomhive household survive Loki? Stay tune for the next chapters of Lost! By the way, if anything starts getting confusing please PM me or put it in a review so I can clarify it.**

**Peace Out,**

**-Joker of Clover**


End file.
